Valentines Days
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Especial de oneshot por san valentin de diferentes parejas. Yaoi, Hetero, yuri, incesto, etc. Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton**

 **Resumen: Vincent al parecer fue víctima de una lujuriosa droga y Springtrap, como el "buen amigo" que era estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sobrellevar los molestos síntomas, a cualquier costo.**

 **Pareja: Springtrap x Vincent.**

 **Advertencias: AU, Sin relación a mi fic principal, lemon. Animatronicos humanizados. Yaoi.**

 **Valentin Days**

 **Cap. 1: Pasión de una noche.**

Se sentía pésimo y cansado. Apenas había terminado lo que era su primera semana en aquel bar como stripper y ya estaba molido.

No solo por el cansancio común que obviamente provocaba el hecho de bailar (y desnudarse), sino por las pocas horas de sueño que usualmente le dejaba. Eso y sumándoselo al hecho de tener que estudiar hasta no poder mas para su examen de ingreso.

Soltó un suspiro, fastidiando aun mas a su acompañante. Querer ser alguien era a veces _tan_ agotador.

_estoy muerto…-balbuceo aquel chico con tantas presiones, de cabellos castaños y ojos morados. Vincent Evans.

_me doy cuenta…-gruño su acompañante, quien pacientemente llevaba cargándolo desde que llegaron al apartamento que compartían y trataba de acomodarlo en el sofá. Era rubio, ojos igual de violetas, orejas de conejo y un vestir aun más escandaloso-además…apestas a alcohol viejo…

_cállate….

Su nombre, o mejor dicho, apodo por el cual lo conocían era Sprintrap. Su colega en este nuevo oficio suyo y quizás el único capaz y con corazón para ayudarle.

Desde que llego a la ciudad, desesperado por escapar de su vieja vida, le había costado encontrar un trabajo. Vio en el periódico que alguien estaba alquilando una de las habitaciones de su apartamento a buen precio y no dudo en ir a verlo.

El rubio había sido amable (al menos en comparación de la mayoría de las personas que había conocido en aquel sitio). Al verlo desesperado por un empleo, no dudo en recomendarlo en el vacante de stripper que en un bar cercano ofrecían, claro hablándole claro sobre ello y advirtiéndole de los peligros que eso representaba, a pesar de que al hablar con el dueño se garantizaba cero contacto sexual con los clientes, nada los protegía al 100% de alguien testarudo que pudiera drogarlos o emborracharlos y hacerles quien sabe que cosas.

Precisamente para evitar aquello solían trabajar de a dos, para cuidarse por decirlo de alguna forma. En caso de ellos, Spring siempre se encargaba de él.

A veces se quejaba de lo molesto que era aquello, muy en el fondo, el rubio conejo se divertía con ello. Vincent era alguien difícil de tratar, simplemente con abrir la boca era capaz de espantar a muchos y quizás fue eso lo que logro que fueran buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo.

Se parecían demasiado. Y quizás también era por ello, que buscaba de mil maneras de proteger al castaño de una posible terrible experiencia. Como estaba por hacer ahora…

_oye…seguro solo bebiste cerveza…?-pregunta en murmullos mientras busca algo en la cocina.

Notaba al chico removerse de manera rara en el sillón, además de que por alguna razón comenzó a jadear sospechosamente.

_y-ya te dije que sí!-se quejo entre suspiros mientras se abrazaba las piernas. No, era imposible. Esto no podría estarle pasando. No a él, no ahora!

El rubio rodo los ojos.

_mentiroso…-gruñe mirándolo desde la cocina mientras aspiraba profundamente con un cigarrillo en la boca, mirándolo de manera analista.

El conocía "esos síntomas" y no eran solo por simple cerveza.

_a ti te drogaron viejo…-sentencio, más que solo preguntar.

_que?!...no es verdad!-chillo sintiendo el calor invadir su cuerpo y como cierta parte de este continuaba despertando.

Si bien era cierto que se había sentido "raro" todo el camino, jamás espero que fuera por algo así. Pero no quería aceptarlo…eso era como admitir que fue tan estúpido como para no vigilar su bebida mientras estaba en pleno trabajo.

Era una regla básica…

_claro que si…-rio el conejo tentado a decir "te lo dije" puesto que el mismo se lo había advertido varias veces. No era que le sorprendiera el hecho, de hecho lo había sospechado desde el instante que un tenue sonrojo se hizo presente en su compañero en el instante en que termino su bebida para volver a bailar.

Vincent tenia aguante para el alcohol…le parecía ilógico aludir aquello a una simple bebida.

Con una expresión traviesa escrudiño al menor esperando a que simplemente aceptara el hecho, pero verlo con esa terquedad ante la inminente e involuntaria excitación que sentía fue más que suficiente para desistir de ello.

_uhn….p-piensa lo que quieras…s-solo…déjame en paz…!-se quejo mirando hacia otra dirección. Le urgía arreglar ciertos…ehn, asuntos en privacidad pero no quería levantarse para dejar a la vista la prueba de que Springtrap tenía razón.

Odiaba cuando él tenía razón.

_lo haría, pero si lo que te dieron es lo que creo que es, no puedo abandonarte amigo mío…-hablo el conejo en tono sugerente mientras se sentaba a su lado, incomodando un poco al menor, pero aun así no se aparto.

_a-a que te refieres?…ngh…-se removió buscando algo de comodidad. Si era franco, su juicio comenzaba a nublarse y eso no le gustaba, mucho menos en compañía de alguien como Spring.

No es que fuera malvado o algo así, pero era un pervertido de primera y algo le decía que la "solución" para lo que sea que le hayan puesto para doparlo no sería muy de su agrado.

_me refiero, mi querida uva parlante...-susurro aludiendo a su extraña obsesión con el color morado al mismo tiempo que reducía la distancia entre ambos abrazándolo de la cintura-…que es posible de que sea una droga…cuyos efectos solo desaparecerán una vez que tengas sexo claro esta…-sonrió divertido al ver el pánico en los ojos del chico.

Al parecer al fin capto por donde iba la cosa.

_n-ni lo sueñes! Ahh!-grita antes de terminar aplastado contra el sofá. El rubio había sido más rápido y había logrado abalanzársele encima, inmovilizando sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras sonreía divertido-suelta! Q-que haces…?!

El conejo ladeo la cabeza en señal de falsa inocencia mientras terminaba de abrir su camisa. Ambos estaban más que solo despatarrados en su imagen, así que no perderían demasiado al quitarse la ropa.

_no seas bebe, ya sabes lo que hago…-susurro a pocos centímetros de su oído y lamiendo su cuello. Se sentía bien como el cuerpo del castaño se estremecía al mínimo tacto.

Es más, estaba seguro que la erección prominente de Vincent debió temblar de placer al instante en que lo acorralo sobre aquel mueble.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya había probado las consecuencias de drogas similares y lo _placentero_ que cualquier tacto representaba bajo sus efectos.

Vincent debería hasta agradecerle…al menos el tenia la suerte de tener a tan buen amigo como él para cuidarlo de estas situaciones y darle la oportunidad de "sobrevivir" los efectos de dicha droga con alguien a quien conoce….al menos sentía que así el menor no se sentiría tan vacio como el solía sentirse al recordar aquello.

El castaño por su otra parte se removía sin querer aceptar lo que su cuerpo a gritos pedía. Era verdad, está caliente…quizás demasiado para pensar con claridad. Estaba desesperado por unas simples caricias, ya apenas importándole de quien se tratara.

Además…si era honesto, Springtrap era atractivo. Lo suficiente como para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba por pasar. Solo seria una vez, cierto? No había sentimientos románticos en ambos cierto? Eso lo haría más fácil, no?...apenas se conocían…ni siquiera podría decir que se gustaban…era una especie de amistar o tolerancia mutua recién nacida pero…

_...que dices…? Vincent…-ronronea bajando una de sus manos a su vientre, estremeciéndolo. Al mismo tiempo que el conejo usaba su propia rodilla, introduciéndola entre sus piernas para frotar ligeramente su miembro sobre la ropa, sacándole un gemido inesperado.-aceptas…?

Si tenía que elegir entre hacerlo con extraños o con aquel maldito conejo de mierda entonces…

_ahh…t-tardas demasiado…!-se quejo sonriendo de lado, para luego ser besado con fiereza por el mayor.

Probablemente si estuviera del todo cuerdo jamás pensaría en algo así pero, a la mierda la razón…! Solo quería…sentir más…

Las caricias de Spring eran rápidas y lo encendían aun más. Recorriendo su pecho y deshaciéndose sin problema alguno de sus prendas para comenzar a pellizcar uno de sus pezones con urgencia, mientras con su boca atendía su cuello dejándose varias marcas hasta descender al otro pezón y comenzar a mordisquearlo. El no podía hacer nada, aun inmovilizado de manos, más que solo estremecerse y arquear su espalda y caderas, en busca de más atención para su ansiado placer.

_ahhh!...d-déjate de juegos…-jadea mordiéndose los labios-…n-no…ahh!

El conejo rio ante aquello lamiendo más hacia abajo mientras mascullaba algo sobre ser "muy ansioso".

Vincent iba a reclamar algo cuando un grito escapo de sus labios cuando sintió la mano del otro masajearlo repentinamente y con fuerza sobre la ropa llevándolo al límite en cuestión de segundos.

_ahhh! N-no! ngh!-hacia un esfuerzo por resistir pero la sensibilidad que presentaba sumando a todo el rato en que estuvo esperando por aquello se lo hacía casi imposible-…ahh! V-vas muy rápido…! N-no podre…!

Pero Springtrap hacia caso omiso a sus súplicas, moviendo aun más rápido su mano, deseando ver su cara al llegar al clímax de una vez.

_que dices…? Pero si eras tú quien quería más….

Supo que no debió esperar demasiado al poco rato de oírlo gritar aun mas alto arqueando sus caderas para finalmente quedar rendido sobre el sofá mientras lo miraba entre furioso y avergonzado.

El conejo solo soltó una risita soltando sus manos, pues no creía que el cansancio por el reciente orgasmo le permitiera escapar.

_eso fue rápido…-se burlo, aun sabiendo que solo era consecuencia de aquella sustancia, además de ignorar como era "asesinado" por aquellos ojos tan similares a los suyos propios.

_t-te odio….

_lo sé…lo sé…-rio aprovechando para quitarle el cinturón del pantalón y usarlo para amarrar sus muñecas nuevamente, aun bajo las "protestas" del castaño.

Para nadie era secreto en esos instantes que hacerlo así solo lo haría mas excitante. Aun no terminaban allí.

Ahora libre del posible riesgo de ser golpeado (o peor, que al otro se le ocurriera tomar el mando) se deshizo de los pantalones y bóxer de las joven, al igual que de sus propias camisas y pantalones.

Sonrió libidinosamente enfocando su atención entre las piernas de su querido "amigo", quien en un intento por patearlo, solo logro que lo sostuviera de una de sus piernas, pasando su lengua sensualmente por esta dándole escalofríos.

Mierda. Se sentía…extrañamente bien…

_uhn…nh…-se removió intentando no verlo a la cara. Ahora que el éxtasis disminuía a solo excitación esto volvía ser horriblemente incomodo-…d-deja de solo mirarme…

_descuida…hare más que solo mirar…-comento con una sonrisa mientras levantaba las caderas del castaño para tener mayor acceso y comenzara su segundo juego.

Vincent ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando se arqueado completamente ante las repentinas succiones que recibía, poniéndolo duro de nuevo.

No podía creerlo…de verdad le estaba haciendo sexo oral? Fue más que suficiente para ponerlo a mil en menos de unos instantes.

El conejo parecía complacido con la cooperación que presentaba su cuerpo.

_así me gusta…-murmuro cuando se separo ligeramente desabrochando su propio pantalón al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano le soltaba las manos a su "amante de una noche".-que sientas placer…

Este le miro extrañado, mas no dijo nada abrazándolo al instante y perdido entre aquellas sensaciones. No le importaba nada ahora, excepto el hecho de que necesitaba con urgencia sentirlo.

Lo quería dentro y ahora!

_m-métela…-jadeo a su oído en lo que las traviesas manos del rubio intentaban prepararlo.

_aun no…te dolerá…-advirtió más que nada por experiencia propia. Sabía que ser imprudente ahora, aun en medio del deseo y la pasión, implicaría mucho, mucho dolor.

_..No me importa…-logra atrapar una de las orejas de Spring, estremeciéndolo para su diversión. Con que ese era un punto débil, no?

_ahora d-dices eso…-suspira. Maldita sensibilidad animal!-…pero mañana….querrás castrarme….

El castaño sonrió divertido.

_porque habría de hacerlo?...nmgh….eso me castigaría a mi también….-susurro moviendo sus caderas. Había mandado su lógica y orgullo al carajo, así que quería disfrutarlo de una buena vez.

Se miraron por un instante antes de terminar sonriendo con el deseo a flor de piel. Ya ni estaban seguro de si esa droga o no seguía haciendo efecto, simplemente quería llegar hasta el final de una buena vez.

Lentamente separo sus piernas, preparándose para la intromisión. No era su primera vez ni tampoco la de ese conejo. Ningún mencionaría nada al respecto. Era mejor así.

Después de todo, es una pasión de una noche.

Rápidamente el rubio relamió un par de dedos suyos, para comenzar a lubricar la entrada del amante del morado aun bajo sus protestas, entre suaves jadeos.

También estaba ansioso, jamás lo negaría; pero tampoco era una bestia. Al menos lo prepararía un poco.

Con mucha agilidad movió sus dedos dentro de él, disfrutando de sus expresiones llenas de éxtasis, tocando aquel punto que lo llevaría al cielo varias veces hasta que lo considero suficiente.

Alejó sus dedos entre un quejido insatisfecho del castaño, antes de acomodarse para comenzar a entrar.

Vincent mordió sus labios ahogando cualquier sonido en su boca acostumbrándose lentamente al gran tamaño del conejo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo que Spring tenía entre sus piernas, era una locura biológica!

Una vez dentro completamente se aferraron uno del otro, comenzando un suave vaivén, el cual de a poco comenzaría a aumentar la velocidad y fiereza entre gemidos y suspiros.

Era una danza de caderas sumamente deliciosa y adictiva. No querían parara nunca.

_ahhh! Si…ah! M-mas rápido! Ahh!

_n-no te quejes luego bngh!

Poco a poco fueron testigos de sus propios orgasmos, reiniciando aquel vaivén nuevamente en más de una ocasión aquella noche, hasta al fin caer rendidos gritando en el clímax el nombre del otro.

_Vincent!

_Springtraaaaaaap!-gritan a la par, corriéndose juntos, uno en medio de ambos y el otro dentro suyo.

Que mas daba si algún vecino los escuchaba? O si siquiera serian incapaces de moverse a la mañana siguiente? (Vincent por razones obvia y Spring por la paliza que se ganaría debido a esas razones obvias).

Ni siquiera les importaba el hecho de que probablemente a la mañana siguiente pudieran llegar a actuar como si nada y seguir viviendo y trabajando juntos…y quién sabe, quizás repetir algún día esta deliciosa experiencia. Nada mas importaba…ni aun el haber arruinado el hermoso tapiz del sofá….ya lo cambiarían…

No los unía nada remotamente parecido al amor pero….tal vez fuese precisamente por ello que podrían repetir sus "pasiones de una sola noche".

Y solo el tiempo diría…si comenzarían a prologarlo por más tiempo…

 **Notas finales: hola! Si! Con esto comienzo el especial de San Valentin! Que será nada más y nada menos que unas pequeñas series de oneshot o drabbles de diferentes parejas, tanto canon en mi fic como no canon, las hago según mi inspiración xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, la verdad esta pareja me dieron ganitas de probarlas luego de haberla oído por ahí…(la considera sumamente rara pensando que técnicamente son el mismo sujeto en el juego pero digamos que luego de ir considerándolo la idea de pensar "Vincent esta dentro de Springtrap" no volvió a significar lo mismo en mi nada inocentemente ewe)**

 **Ya de entrada advierto que habrá miles de parejas distintas (yaoi, yuri, hetero, loli, shota, animatronic x human, occ, incesto, etc) se los digo para que lo tengan en cuenta. Quien avisa no es traidor!**

 **En fin, continúenos con lo que sigue! Jeje review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, es de Scott xD**

 **Pareja:** **Springtrap x Shadow Bonnie. Toy manglica (cameo)**

 **Resumen: el tiempo sigue su curso y Shady comienza a considerar tomar en cuenta a su querido amigo, quien no hace más que suspirar por ella…sería posible algo más que una simple amistad entre ambos?**

 **Advertencias: animatronicos humanizados estilo pole bear, Shadow Bonnie mujer. Sin relación con mis fics, insinuación yuri.**

 **Valentines Days**

 **Cap. 2: Dame una oportunidad.**

Ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su desastrosa confesión a su viejo amigo Shadow, sin embargo sentía como si apenas fuese ayer. Y lo más extraño, es que ya no dolía recordarlo.

Irónicamente su amistad seguía intacta, en pausa, pero intacta. No consiguió una disculpa o algo similar de su parte, pero el hecho de que actuaran como siempre y sin ninguna señal de incomodidad ya era algo.

De cualquier forma, sentía que eso ya no le importaba…

De hecho, había otra cosa rondando su mente desde hacía un tiempo. O mejor dicho alguien.

_Pequeña! Aquí estas!-escucho la voz del conejo que protagonizaba la atracción del horror en Freddy´s, quien traía consigo lo que parecían un par de panecillos.

Sonrió divertida. Eran de chocolates, sus preferidos.

_como me encontraste…?-murmuro apenada mientras el rubio se le acercaba para darle su parte del botín y comenzaban su "merienda nocturna" a escondidas entre los oscuros pasillos de la pizzería- hnm! Deliciosos! De quien los robaste esta vez?-arqueo una ceja entretenida.

Springtrap le miro fingiendo indignación, para luego dar una probada a su ´postre en lo que contaba con lujos de detalles su "gran proeza".

_oh! No fue difícil! Al parecer la polla de grandes pechos estaba muy entretenida con la destrozada de Mangle!-comento sardónicamente, aunque con algo de aceite escurriéndosele un poco de su nariz.

Shady lo pellizco, causándole más risa que dolor.

_auch! Oye!...jajajaja!

_no seas pervertido! Que si Mangle te oye, te dejara más que solo hecho pedazos…-advirtió entre divertida y algo…molesta? Aunque no entendía del todo la razón.

Conocía a aquel conejo bastante como para saber que la manera en que se refería a los demás era en cierta manera, su forma de demostrar "cariño". Un retorcido, casi inexistente y lleno de humor negro cariñoso.

Aun no sabía los detalles del porque los toys y Old (más que nada los olds) no toleraban a Springtrap, pero él le había asegurado que quizás alguna vez se lo contaría mas detalladamente.

Aunque ella jamás sospecharía que quizás ese día no llegaría tan pronto como esperaba, pero lo ansiaba. Para ella, era un sinónimo de la profunda confianza que se tendría en ese instante. No le importaba si era quizás algo muy triste u horrible, ella lo entendería.

Como una sombra ya había visto suficiente dolor como para tener paciencia y comprensión con la carga que cada uno de los habitantes de aquel sitio soportaban.

_bah! Me da igual! Ni que estuvieran tan buenas…-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto en lo que la oscura conejita inflo las mejillas.

_Spring!

_que…? Es la verdad….he conocido chicas más bonitas….

Para nadie era un secreto la relación entre ambas toys, así como tampoco lo celosa que en realidad podría ser Mangle, pero eso al rubio no le importaba. De cualquier forma, su corazón ya tenía dueño, por lo que la albina no debía preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

_que Mangle ni te oiga porque…-él la callo colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras sonreía con aire cómplice.

_se que guardaras el secreto...-le mira con ojitos de perrito. O una mala imitación de ellos causándole risas.

La azabache entendía por donde iba la cosa.

_ah sí..? y…que me darías a cambio…?-mira hacia el techo como si de verdad considerara ir a chismear sobre aquello, aunque sólo era parte de un juego.-…porque lo haría…?

_porque me quieres mucho y más aun en una sola pieza….?-tantea ofreciéndole otro panecillo-además de que nos comeremos la evidencia y tu tendrás la mayor parte….-juguetea con el mechón blanco de su cabello sonrojándola un poco.

Estaban un poco cerca.

_b-bueno…en ambos tienes razón-toma el panecillo algo nerviosa. No sabía porque pero así de cerca le costaba mirarlo de frente-…pero que no comerme esto también me hace tu cómplice….?

_cómplices de dulzura y solo si nos descubren…-promete saboreando su última porción y lamiéndose sus dedos con el resto de la crema.-que dices pequeña?...o prefieres ver como la zorra me convierte en pastel…?

_suena a una dulce forma de morir…-ríe como si lo considerara en lo que el rubio hace una especie de puchero.

De esos que solo ella ha sido capaz de ver cuando están a solas.

_oye!

_es broma, es broma…-le tranquilizo dándole una mordida a su panecillo-…aunque la idea no es tan mala…podría comerte así…-bromea inocentemente y sin percatarse de que aquello podría ser malinterpretado.

Lástima que la mente de aquel conejo estuviera lejos de la inocencia.

La sola idea de pensar en los miles de significados de aquella frase lo haría necesitar un cambio de aceite.

Negó con la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos y se enfoco en su adorable amiga.

Parecía más que feliz con el delicioso regalo que le había dado. De hecho llevaba varios meses haciendo lo mismo, principalmente alegando al hecho de buscar tiempo para merendar y de que siempre por "mera casualidad" solo se topetaba con ella.

No era más que una mentira.

La única razón por la cual se arriesgaba a esos "metódicos robos de comida" era para ella. Le gustaba verla feliz, aunque al principio no fuera más que por aquellos minutos que le tomaba terminar su merienda.

Él lo sabía. Le tomo tiempo recuperarse del dolor de un rechazo, pero ahora finalmente aquello parecía ser parte del pasado. Al fin parecía que las cosas iban mejorando.

Y no quería arruinarlo pero…

 _Podría comerte así._

"no me importaría que lo hicieras y mejor aún, si cambiamos de lugar…"pensó con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos que afortunadamente la conejita no fue capaz de notar.

Aun no era momento de llegar tan lejos, pero cuanto lo ansiaba. Cuanto ansiaba poder abrazarla más que como amigo, poder besarla…y escucharla llamarlo de forma dulce. Bueno, esto último ya pasaba pero…no era suficiente.

Pero lo que más deseaba era que llegara el día en que pudiese decírselo…y ahora, sentía que sería oportuno.

No quería hacerle creer que era por lastima, confusión o quizás solo una conquista sin valor. No, debía ser algo lindo y especial, con su toque personal claro. Realmente ansiaba tener la oportunidad de….hacerla tan feliz como ella lo hacía inconscientemente con él.

Le miro un rato mas, sonriendo inconscientemente. Sin duda estaba enamorado. Con solo verla sonreír todo su mundo volvía a girar, los problemas que lo atormentaban quedaban en segundo plano y todo el mundo podría irse a la mierda si fuera por él.

Realmente no entendía como alguien podría ser tan idiota como para rechazar a alguien tan dulce, amable y linda como Shadow Bonnie.

"bueno, el idiota se lo perdió…"pensó desdeñosamente hacia aquel oso que ahora que lo recordaba, solía pasar por ese camino hacia la cocina todas las noches.

Era curioso, ya que siempre eran en las horas que de algún modo el compartía con la pequeña sombra.

Sonrió, quizás era buen momento para hacerlo. Mas valía que eso de las patas de conejo de la suerte fuera cierto, por algo debían servirle dos ahora.

La coneja por otro lado había terminado su postre y sonreía más que contenta. Estar con Spring siempre le hacía sentir bien, con o sin comida, el rubio tenía el don de darle paz.

A veces se preguntaba porque siendo así no solía tener más amigos…si era un buen sujeto.

Estuvo largo rato perdida entre sus momentos juntos que la pregunta repentina del conejo le tomo de sorpresa.

_Shady…tu me quieres, cierto?

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. A que venía una pregunta así de la nada?! Y porque se sentía tan nerviosa por ello….?!

_c-claro que sí! Somos amigos! Como no quererte…e-es decir….-respondió algo apenada. No sabía porque, pero sentía sus mejillas arder como nunca.

Solía pasarle con frecuencia cuando Springtrap era tan directo, pero últimamente con más frecuencia….porque sería…?

Los profundos ojos del rubio la escudriñaba de manera estremecedora, lo que la hacía balbucear varias tonterías tratando de no crear malos entendidos.

_...t-tu eres muy valioso para mi…t-te debo mucho…haz estado a mi lado y te lo agradezco y….-estaba comenzando a irse por la tangente y lo peor, su boca no parecía querer callarse.

No lo entendía. Eran amigos! Porque se enredaba tanto en decirlo…?

Sin embargo, sus incoherencias no duraron mucho puesto que con una sonrisita confiada y tomándola con suavidad del mentón, le hizo algo que jamás imagino.

La estaba besando.

Era dulce, suave y hasta tierno, de una forma en que sin siquiera proponérselo, la hizo sentir como si volara. Nunca había besado a nadie, por lo que no sabía que se sentía así.

El calor subía a sus mejillas sin poder evitar, su cabeza le decía que quizás debía apartarlo, pero su cuerpo solo se quedaba allí, disfrutando del momento mientras pudiera.

Cerró los ojos con cierta timidez sin poder verlo. No sabía porque hizo eso…o quizás siempre lo sospecho, pero se negaba a verlo posible.

Luego de apenas unos segundos que parecieron siglos, Spring la dejo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

Ella ni siquiera era capaz de verlo, principalmente por la sorpresa y vergüenza que sentía.

Qué demonios había pasado?

_t-tu…-le miro confundida con sus propios sentimientos, pero sin señal de enfado o desagrado.

Eso le dio cierta esperanza.

_lo sé pequeña pero…considere que debías saberlo…-sonrió comenzando a alejarse de ella un poco pero sin borrar su expresión tranquila-…me temo que yo ya no quiero que solo seamos amigos….

La azabache le miro con profunda sorpresa. Acaso Spring sugería….?

_..y-yo…a-aun no se….

_descuida! No digas nada aun…te seguiré esperando pero…-acaricio sus sonrojadas mejillas para obligarla a verlo. Al menos el hecho de que no la apartara era algo bueno-…dame una oportunidad, si? Después veremos que sucede…

La sombra no hizo más que un leve asentimiento tímido, que fue más que suficiente para el rubio, quien sencillamente se despidió de ella besando su frente.

Ya habría tiempo para probar sus dulces labios de nuevo.

_oh! Y por cierto…-comento antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.-…me gusta el chocolate, pero en ti sabe mejor!-rio ante el tomate en la que se había convertido la inocente cara de su "amiga" antes de partir.

En el pasillo no pudo evitar toparse con cierto oso malagradecido, a quien miro triunfante por unos segundos. Este, no hizo más que verlo sin entender, aunque había notado claramente el mensaje de "gane!" en los ojos de aquel conejo tan raro, pero no le hizo caso. Tenía asuntos en la cocina.

Springtrap simplemente continúo hacia su sitio con la felicidad a flor de piel y sin la menor intención de advertirle a Shadow Freddy sobre el encuentro amoroso entre la zorra y su pollita sexy. Ya solito se enteraría, por lo que por ahora se dignaría a solo pensar y preparar sus siguientes pasos para ganarse el corazón de su amada.

La amaba y esta noche, solo comprobó que quizás su oportunidad no era un caso perdido después de todo.

Y en cuanto a Shady, no salió de su desconcierto ni siquiera cuando su extrañado amigo paso de largo de ella o grito al encontrar a la "toy manglica" dándose amor.

Estaba demasiado perdida en aquel beso que aquel coqueto conejo le había dado.

Temerosamente rozo sus labios con sus dedos y sintió un escalofrío. Aun podía sentirlo.

Quizás era buena idea ir a hablar con las chicas mas tarde. Aun no sabía que quizás todas esas nuevas sensaciones en su corazón era el verdadero latido del amor.

Tal vez darle una oportunidad a Spring era una muy buena idea.

 **Notas finales: hola! Recuerdan algunos mi oneshot de esta parejita? Si? Bueno, digamos que esto sería como la conti por decirlo de alguna forma, y es que al releerlo no pude evitar inspirarme con ellos de nuevo y sentí que vamos! Spring se merece algo más que solo la esperanza de una oportunidad con Shady! Son tan kawai! Amo el amor de conejo de este par! *-***

 **Espero les haya gustado! Continuamos con el especial!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, solo la locura es mía xD solo Misa y Jeffy son míos owo**

 **Pareja: Goldie (Gustavo) x Marionette (Kendall) ambos de propiedad de Kuomi-kun y Sweetgirl90 (mención Kelly x Stacy también propiedad de ambos) que quede claro que son personajes OCC de ellos (no, no se tratan de Golden Freddy o Puppet, mas información, en los fics de Dulce y Kuomi –w-)**

 **Y ya! Antes de que estén directitos a avisarle, les aviso que ya tengo el permiso para incluirlos en este especial de san Valentín! N.n**

 **Resumen: el más grande sueño de muchas parejas es quizás casarse o formar una familia, sin embargo, en los recuerdos de Goldie, él y Marionette quizás alguna vez ya cumplieron, aunque solo fugazmente con aquel anhelo.**

 **Advertencias: animatronicos humanizados (estilo pole-bear y Sweergirl90), yaoi, yuri, malas palabras.**

 **Valentine Days**

 **Cap. 3: Momentos juntos.**

Y ahí estaba. Sumamente feliz y con una sonrisa boba viendo a su amado novio intentando cumplir su función de "animar niños" en compañía de su contraparte femenina.

Casi podía palpar las ganas asesinas de la marioneta de acabar a algún mocoso que pudiese osar poner en duda su género (como casi siempre sucedía), forzando una especie de sonrisa mientras Puppet parecía intentar calmar el ambiente con alguna canción en compañía de su hijo.

Sonrió aun más divertido. A pesar de que todo esto era a causa de las sugerencias de aquel "psicólogo", para un intento de que su chaparrito aprender a desarrollar paciencia y control sobre su propio genio, para él no era más que una linda oportunidad de ver las "lindas" muecas que hacia cuando algo lo molestaba o el enrojecer de sus mejillas al intentar contener miles de improperios que debían estar martillando su lengua.

Esto no funcionaria…seguramente solo era cuestión de tiempo para oír los gritos que se avecinaban.

Él lo sabía perfectamente. Lo conocía y a diferencia de lo que muchos creerían, esa desconfianza ante este curioso plan no tenía nada que ver por un posible y oculto desagrado que la marioneta podría sentir hacia los niños. No, todo era más una cuestión de orgullo y malgenio-gay-tsundere-diva que prácticamente corría como aceite en su sistema.

Nació así, creció así, vivió así, dejo que se lo cogiera así, murió así, lo reencontró así, volvió a dejar que lo cogiera así y seguiría así hasta el fin de los tiempos (?)

No había otra razón. Lo conocía desde su vida anterior, el sabía perfectamente que si no fuera por el asunto de las indiscretas preguntas y la pésima paciencia de Marionette, el sería capaz de demostrar fácilmente como este realmente gustaba de los niños.

Rio cerrando los ojos para recordar mejor aquellos tiempos en que sin duda…era capaz de probarlo…

 **++++Flash Back+++++**

 __demonios! Como pesa!-se quejaba un chico azabache, vestido con mangas largas aun con el típico calor veraniego, piel blanca y ojos ónix mientras en su espalda cargaba a cierto pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos de un curioso color morado, rumbo al departamento que empezó a compartir poco tiempo atrás con su amado-…seguro que no comió rocas o algo así antes de que lo trajéramos aquí…?!-gruño molesto._

 _El otro chico que los acompañaba, más alto y de cabellos rubios simplemente rio con torpeza mientras abría la puerta de su hogar y miraban con ternura aquella imagen. Quien decía que no podía fantasear a Kendall como toda una "madre" en una situación así? Además, el mejor que nadie podía distinguir que incluso entre esas muecas y palabras cubiertas de fastidio y cansancio, solo escondían la preocupación real que podía tener para con los demás._

 _Kendall podía ser muy dulce, solo que la vida se había encargado de darle una cubierta amarga y dura; aunque nada que él no pudiese derretir._

 __estoy seguro que no…de hecho creo que le vendría bien comer algo cuando despierte, no crees?-comento en tono relajado mientras el azabache se adentraba al departamento y dejaba al niño sobre uno de los cómodos sofás. Habían hecho una excelente elección._

 _El adolescente simplemente suspiro con pesadez ante su comentario. Odiaba cuando intentaba quejarse y el mayor lograba hacerlo sentir culpable. Quien se creía para hacerle parar sus quejas?!_

 __si…lo que sea…iré por algo de beber…-gruño adentrándose a la cocina y tratando de ignorar las risitas nada disimuladas del chico._

 _Rodo los ojos. A veces creía que el único maduro era el mismo._

 _Gus por su parte encontraba la actual situación de ambos como algo interesante y divertido. Más que nada divertido! Miro de reojo a su recientemente reconocido aliado; apenas un niño en edad escolar quizás, hijo de un vecino que ciertamente no era muy agradable._

 _+++++Tiempo atrás++++_

 _Lo había conocido cuando inútilmente el infante trato de robarse un helado que estaba disfrutando en una de sus "no-citas" con Kendall. Esta por demás mencionar que el menor, además de maldecir en más de un idioma, trato de alcanzarlo, aunque finalmente solo fue él quien al final acorralo a su pequeño ladrón._

 _Si era franco, el helado en si no le importaba, si lo deseara en algún momento podría comer otro y ya. No era gran cosa. Lo que si le preocupo fue percatarse de que aquel niño pesara apenas la mitad de lo que debería y le miraba casi desesperado por comer algo en lugar de disculparse._

 __por favor…tengo hambre…-murmuro suplicante y esperando que eso se evitara el castigo que sin duda le esperaba._

 _Aunque aquello fue todo lo que necesito para que el joven de tendencias anteriormente suicidas suspirara y se intentara calmar._

 _Ni él era tan diva como para seguir molesto luego de ello._

 __bien…lo que sea…-carraspeo sin saber qué hacer y mirando al rubio en busca de apoyo en esto-que haremos con el….?_

 _El solo sonrió mientras miraba al niño. Seguramente no iba a ser reconocido, puesto que apenas lo veía._

 __pues….invitarlo por una hamburguesa o pizza quizás?-sugirió en lo que los ojos violeta del pequeño brillaron esperanzados._

 _Aunque Kendall no parecía del todo convencido._

 __de que mierda hablas?!...ni lo conocemos…-intenta no mirar la cara del infante a sabiendas que terminaría cediendo de algún modo u otro-además…que haremos si un policía nos ve y piensa que lo secuestramos?! Eh?!_

 __le diremos que es una salida familiar…-se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa-una salida de una madre, padre y su no muy parecido hijo!-sus ojos brillaban ante su idea._

 _El menor se golpeo mentalmente._

 __tu no estuviste cuando repartieron los cerebros, cierto?...solo así se te ocurriría….-seguía mascullando hasta quedar repentinamente mudo, puesto que Gus había dejado la mirada suplicante del menor junto a la suya a poco centímetros de su rostro-…que mierda…?!_

 __vamos…no serias tan_ _ **cruel**_ _como para decir que no, cierto…?_

 _Ambos con una cara súper tierna y parentesco a la de un cachorro._

 __oh no…! ni lo piense…! Tú! Idiota! Estas actuando muy infantil con esto…! Y tú! Ni te conozco! Mierda! Coño! Ni crean que podrán convencerme!_

 _++++10 minutos después+++++_

 __como carajo me convenciste….?-mascullo el azabache sin esperar realmente una respuesta en lo que terminaba su soda en compañía del estudiante universitario y el pequeño castaño._

 _Ninguno de los mayores había comido más que solo una simple bebida, a diferencia del menor de todos quien devoraba casi con desesperación aquella pizza que al parecer, aun no notaba que iba ser solo para él._

 _Aprovechando que el niño parecía ajeno a ellos, Kendall se acerco más para preguntar. Obviamente el rubio solo aprovechó aquello para abrazarlo cariñosamente, sonrojándolo._

 __o-oye! Que haces…?-se remueve un poco temiendo que alguien los viera. No le apenaba admitir que era gay pero…su relación aun era extraña y no sabía cómo manejar los arrebatos cariñosos del mayor._

 __nada malo…solo un abrazo…no puedo?-fingió inocencia ganándose una mirada molesta y apenada._

 __eres un fastidio!_

 __yo también te quiero…_

 _Al ver que era imposible continuar con esa "discusión conyugal" como Gus disfrutaba llamarlo, el azabache recordó a que se había acercado._

 __como sea…quería preguntarte algo…que haremos con "eso"?-hizo una seña con los ojos señalando al niño._

 __uhn…darle de comer, dormir y asegurarnos que nada malo de pase?-sugirió sin encontrarle el problema. En su fantasía no estaría de más formar una familia imaginaria con Kendall._

 __estoy hablando en serio!-se quejo al notar su falta de seriedad._

 __yo también….de verdad creo que lo recomendable es que se quede con nosotros mientras su padre no esté en casa…-comento como si nada, en lo que el menor le miro con sorpresa._

 __Espera! Lo conoces…?_

 __algo así…ehn…digamos que es hijo de un vecino….el señor Price….solo lo vi una vez….-miro al niño de reojo y sonrió hacia este-…oye…cómo te llamas…?_

 _El castaño le miro finalmente, con un poco de salsa en los labios. Llevarlo aquella pizzería que conocían, sin duda fue una muy buena idea. Al fin parecía estar vivo de nuevo._

 __Vincent Price…-se presento con una voz baja y hasta cierto punto dudosa en lo que ladeaba su cabeza-…nos conocemos…?_

 _El rubio ríe mientras Kendall mira expectante._

 __digamos que si…soy tu vecino….mucho gusto! Soy Gustavo Miller…!-saluda pasándole la mano y codeando suavemente al adolescente para que también lo hiciera._

 __Kendall Jack Peterson…_

 _Fue entonces cuando parecieron captar la curiosidad de Vincent, quien ladeo la cabeza mirando a Kendall, como cuando intentas entender algo, para luego sonreír infantilmente._

 __es tu novia….?-pregunto con inocencia-…es muy linda…._

 _Y claro, Gustavo, en lugar de corregir aquello para evitar que Troya ardiera no pudo mas que comentar._

 __lo sé…no me quites, eh?-bromeo divertido y guiñándole un ojo ante la curiosa mirada violeta._

 _No sabía que jugaba con fuego._

 _+++++tiempo actual+++++_

 _Rio levemente ante aquellos recuerdos. Realmente fue una locura tratar de calmar a su amado, no por el hecho de que se enfadara ante la curiosa e inocente insinuación de Vinny, sino la confusión de su género…de nuevo. Esta por demás mencionar que no podrían dar la cara en aquel restaurante familiar por mucho tiempo._

 _Después de aquella vez, la presencia de Vincent, mejor apodado como Vinny por su edad obvia se volvió algo usual cuando no estaban tan lejos de su hogar. A él no le incomodaba, especialmente porque casi adrede el castaño parecía darles oportunidad de "darse cariño", aun cuando el enojón adolescente se molestara y le echara la culpa de tan extraño comportamiento._

 _Su excusa era simple y creíble: es solo un niño que quizás no entiende lo que dice o hace así que…da igual._

 _Con una expresión de relajación propia se acerco a su ahora novio abrazándolo por la espalda y sobresaltándolo un poco._

 __ups!...lo siento….te tragaste el jugo…?-comento con diversión._

 __e-es tu culpa!...-chillo fingiendo molestia pero sin apartarlo, simplemente recostándose un rato por su pecho-…esto es tan raro…._

 __porque lo dices…?_

 __tu….tu siempre me has protegido…desde que…ya sabes…supiste sobre "eso"…-desvía la mirada, como clara señal en su dificultad de hablar aun sobre aquello._

 _Sonrió comprensivo._

 __no pienses en ello…_

 __no. déjame terminar…lo que quiero decir es…bueno…apenas se cuidar de mi mismo. En más de un sentido y….-suspira con pesadez._

 _Gustavo ya sabía hacia donde iba eso._

 __Temes arruinarlo?-mira por un instante hacia la sala mientras se sientan en las sillas de la cocina para estar mas cómodos. Bueno, el sentado y Kendall sobre sus piernas.-eso no pasara…._

 __No supe que responder cuando las vio…-mira sus muñecas, aun con cicatrices de sus anteriores cortadas._

 __es normal…además, después simplemente lo olvido…._

 __el te adora…-intento cambiar de tema._

 __a ti también….a pesar de que casi lo matas el día en que lo conociste…-bromeo divertido._

 __me confundió con una asquerosa mujer!-gruño en su defensa._

 __no…más bien como mi novia….casi acertó…._

 __quieres que te patee el culo?..._

 __oye…cuida tu lengua…el podría oírnos…._

 __qué más da! Tu eres su "hermano trofeo" ahora…es a ti a quien más imita….-el rubio no pudo evitar un deje de celos en su amado, sacándole una sonrisa._

 __oh! Vamos….tu también eres tomado en cuenta…como una hermana…_

 __maldito! Ya te sacaste boleto!-iba a abalanzarse para hacer un intento de golpearlo, pero rápidamente fue detenido por unos suaves labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, calmándolo y avergonzándolo un poco- p-porque hiciste eso…? No que no quieres que nos vea…!-intentó zafar por ese lado al ver las "oscuras" intenciones de su amado._

 _Aunque no podía negar que no quería resistirse a ellas tampoco._

 __dije que no quiero que nos oiga….no dije nada de que nos vea…-sonrió robándole un segundo beso antes de que comenzaran a ceder lentamente entre besos llenos de profundo amor y claro, una que otra caricia._

 _No habrían querido llegar a mas…no por aquellos tiempos aun, pero la espera les resultaría dulce._

 _Además…de que sabían que cierta personita los había comenzando a espiar cuando lo oyeron removerse quedadamente y les observaba con las mejillas infladas._

 __que hacen…?-murmuro forzándose los ojos._

 _Kendall tenía la cara echa un tomate en lo que Gustavo buscaba una brillante excusa._

 __e-etto…hn….jugamos…si! eso! Jugamos! A las cosquillas!-dedico la sonrisa más brillante que tenia finalmente convenciéndolo._

 __no es justo! Yo también quiero jugar!-chillo molesto, avergonzándolos un poco._

 _Bueno…la inocencia era algo ideal en ciertos momentos._

 _Le hubiera gustado seguir recordando aquello pero…._

 **++++fin de flash back++++**

_oye! Te estoy hablando coño!-escucho quejarse una voz sumamente familiar.-como es posible que te duermas si eres una chatarra también?!

Sonrió levantando la mirada encontrándose con una marioneta sumamente molesto. Su ceño fruncido lo hacía ver lindo.

_también me alegra verte cariño…-le guiño el ojo abrazándolo sorpresivamente, aunque claro que el azabache no oponía mucha resistencia-que paso?...-pregunto disfrutando de su dulce aroma al tenerlo tan cerca y percatándose de que no estaban cerca ni Puppet ni los niños.

_bah! Nada que valga la pena mencionar…-mascullo varias maldiciones por lo bajo hacia cierto oso dorado y los mocosos que simplemente parecen buscar que se los mate y cosas por el estilo.

Goldie no era tan tonto como para preguntar, así que solo rio tontamente.

_descuida…ya tendrás otra oportunidad de mostrar tus "dotes maternales"…-intento halagar aprovechando que la Prizer Coner estaba vacía por ahora para besa su cuello estremeciéndolo-…y ya que hablamos de ti y niños…no te gustaría imitar a los demás y buscar unos lindos retoños para nosotros…?-murmura con un tono erótico desprendiendo unos botones en la prendas de la marioneta-aun si no podemos tenerlos convencionalmente, será divertido jugar a intentarlo….

Marionette intento retorcerse para quitárselo de encima en un pésimo intento de resistencia.

_no!...e-espera! Aun no cierran! Idiota! Hentai! –gritaba no muy alto, mientras sus brazos, más que intentar apartarlo, se aferraban mas a los hombros de oso toy.

Sin duda, su cuerpo era más sincero que su tsundere boca.

_relájate…hoy hare que sus piernas tiemblen…-susurro en su oreja besándola con devoción y sonrojando aun mas al menor.

Seguramente su sistema debía estar por estallar gracias al calor.

Estaban tan ensimismados entre sus demostraciones de pasión que no pudieron notar dos cosas importantes.

La primera…a cierto conejo destrozado que había salido a pasear junto a su "hijo" para disfrutar un cigarrillo y que concienzudamente fue capaz de cerrar las puertas de aquella habitación antes de que alguien tuviera la desgracia (o suerte, depende de quien fuera?) de verlos.

Al terminar con ello se volteo hacia el niño que lo miraba sin entender del todo mientras era cargado por el conejo.

_...que estaban haciendo allí dentro…?-pregunto el niño, mirando con suma curiosidad a aquel que en su vida fue un guardia y que había ganado su confianza a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

Springtrap sonrió levemente, considerando esta situación un tanto familiar, así como a ese par, por lo que solo respondió.

_...jugando Kenny…a las cosquillas…!-rio más que nada por el doble sentido que aquello podía tener.

El pequeño ladeo su cabeza con inocencia.

_como las que quiere jugar con el señor Scott…?-pregunto recordando que algo así le había dicho una ocasión en la que casi atrapa a ese par infraganti.

El rubio se sonroja ligeramente con una sonrisa traviesa.

_si…algo así…oye campeón, no quieres ir por pastel?-cambia estratégicamente el tema.

_si! Quiero! Por favor!

Oh si! Bendita sea la inocencia de los niños y la comida que todo lo resuelve!

Ambos rápidamente se dirigen a la cocina, momento en el cual no solo esperan poder alejarse de los "raros sonidos" que podrían crear aquella pareja, sino también por el simple gusto de que era la hora de almorzar de cierto chico del teléfono y Vincent también tenía…"ganas de jugar".

Claro…siempre y cuando Candy no anduviera de cacería de conejos en el proceso.

Aunque para Vincent…quizás hacer un trío en el futuro no era del todo malo. Solo quizás…

Oh! Y en cuanto a Kenny solo disfrutaría de su rico postre haciendo caso omiso a todo esto y divirtiéndose a la curiosa persecución que se inicio en la cocina, de Vincent a Scott y Candy a Vincent.

….

Y si se preguntaba qué era lo otro que no pudieron notar la marioneta y el osito toy…pues….

 **++++Oficina de guardias+++++++**

_oh! Por dios! Eso! Viólalo! Viólalo!-gritaban apoyo un trío de chicas mirando entretenidamente por las cámaras de seguridad de la pizzería bajo la asqueada mirada de cierto chico ukeado.

_las mujeres están locas…-mascullo el azabache. Misa le había marcado para que arreglara y colocara nuevas cámaras solo para que anden de fisgonas?!-me hiciste perder mi puto tiempo para esto?!

La peli morada, tomándose por aludida volteo a verlo apenas deteniendo su sangrado nasal con una sonrisa boba.

_mi querido Jeffy…no lo digas como si esto fuera nada…de no ver ni un carajo pasamos a la versión HD y sin censura! Ojala los productores de animes yaoi y gore pudiesen ser como tú de eficientes…-halago muriéndose de felicidad.

Que podría ser mejor que tener la oportunidad de ver hombres dándose amor bien duro y lento?!

_vete a la mierda y dame mi paga!-exigió sin querer escucharla más-…y pensar que tuve que retrasarme por esto…-se cayó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y miro con temor a su amiga quien sonreía libidinosamente.

Esto no era bueno.

_oph! Lo siento…! Como no me di cuenta….?! Iba a verte con Frizt cierto?! Con razón están más perra de lo usual…-dramatizo haciendo énfasis para que las otras guardias se percataran.

Esta por demás mencionar que tanto Kelly como Stacy mirando al chico de una manera que le aterrorizo.

_alto! Alto! Dijiste Frizt?!-chillo la castaña mirándolos sin entender-no me digas que este sale con Frizt?!-sus ojos decían claramente "yaoi for ever on".-…pero si ambos son tan ukes como Kendall!

La pelinaranja no entendía del todo. A pesar del poco tacto, admitía que las palabras de Kelly (para pesar de ambos chicos) eran ciertas.

El chico le miró furioso, pero en ello se detiene ante la interrumpió de Misa, que por alguna rara razón pareció mostrar índices de madures.

_elemental mis queridas niñas…es muy simple…-comenzó a explicar con falso tono de sabionda-…ambos son ukes…solo basta con ver sus caras de niñas para saberlo…

_oye!

_..pero…-sonrió dándole suspenso a la cosa.

Las otras dos le miraron curiosa de su conclusión final.

_La mejor manera de convertir a uno de ellos en seme…solo consistía en que uno luciera aun más uke de lo normal…como podrán notar…-rio divertida señalando a un furibundo Jeffrey quien simplemente a puras patadas salió de la oficina.

_MUERANSE!-grito haciendo retumbar el pasillo y alejándose rápidamente allí. A la mierda su paga, quería desquitar su rabia en algo o alguien.

Las chicas mirando por donde se fue sin asustarse en lo más mínimo.

_ay!...seguro esta en sus días…-Misa se encoge de hombros-quieren ver toy manglica en acción?-señala las cámaras con una sonrisa.

_SI!

 **+++++Goldie/Marionette+++++**

La marioneta descansaba cómodamente en el torso de su amado, como solía hacer en su vida anterior, suspirando relajadamente ante las suaves caricias a su cabello por parte del sonriente osito.

_...te gusto…?-pregunto el mayor arreglándole el flequillo y besando su frente.

El azabache simplemente mascullo algo inentendible abrazándolo más para no verlo a la cara.

_...no p-preguntes lo obvio….tonto!...

Goldie solo soltó una risita. En el idioma de Kendall aquello solo podría significar un "si".

_espero que a Puppet no le moleste que descansemos en su caja un rato….-comento cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor el dulce aroma que percibía en la marioneta.

_no lo creo…debe estar ocupada "atendiendo" a su hijo…-rodo los ojos con una expresión que decía "más le vale agradecer!".

El rubio no dijo nada mas asintiendo casi por reflejo hasta que su uke decidió romper el silencio.

_y sobre lo que mencionaste…-tanteo captando su atención-…s-sobre los peluches y esas cosas raras…-se remueve tratando de tragarse su orgullo y ser sincero-…a-acepto la idea….

El oso tardo unos instantes antes de captar completamente el mensaje abrazándolo y besándolo sorpresivamente en señal de profunda felicidad.

_te amo! Te amo!-repetía emocionado y sonriéndole-…y sé que tu también, aunque no suelas decirlo…-sonrió dulcemente apenando al azabache.

_s-si…lo sé…y-yo también…-murmuro con una sonrisa compartida y disfrutando de los mimos recibidos.

Si…sin duda se amaban y disfrutarían de muchos momentos juntos…especialmente ahora que él para siempre, era muy real; por lo que unos niños…no vendrían mal.

Tenían algo de experiencia…no?

 **++++Extra/súper ukes?++++**

_que te pasa amor…?-pregunto un confundido Frizt Smith luego de recibir repentinamente a su novio en su casa horas antes de su cita pos puesta y que este lo abrazara posesivamente ocultándole el rostro-…paso algo malo…?

_cállate y abrázame! Idiota!-lloriqueo con el orgullo herido, pero no por ello sin ganas de ser mimado.

Y claro! Frizt no se negaría ante aquello, no?

 **Notas finales: hola! Que tal quedo? Espero que les haya gustado! Realmente me moría por escribir de este par, pero necesitaba permiso y buen momento (que mejor que en el día del amor *-*) honestamente pensaba hacer un mpreg alterno o algo con mucho hard pero…ñeh…mi musa se puso necia con el asunto familiar y heme aquí -_-U aunque aun así me gusto como quedo xD**

 **Para aquellos que no conozcan los fic de los autores dueños de estos OCC por llamarlos de alguna forma, les recomiendo si gustan leer sus fic (jamás se arrepentirán) ya saben, para así entender mejor a los personajes xD**

 **Por otra parte, para quienes ya los conozcan, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Aclaro una cosa, este oneshot es como una fusión de universos entre ambos fics (de Dulce/Kuomi y el mío) por ello la mención de Scott y Candy al mismo tiempo (si la han leído a ella y a mí, entenderán xD). También cuando hablo de Vinny me en los recuerdos de Gus(Goldie) me refiero netamente a Vincent/Purple guy/Springtrap (lo aclaro por que en sus fics lo usan también para referirse al niño del 4to juego. En mis fics ese niño se llama Kenny) quedo claro? Son dos personajes diferentes. También que en ese fic Kenny no es hijo biológico de Vincent, pero se tratan como tal porque…pues porque son muy monos así y porque YOLO XD (amo jugar con las teorías de este juego owo/)**

 **Candy es un personaje occ de ellos también (diseño e información en sus fics xD). También que en este cross over incluyo su existencia junto a Scott (sip, Purpplephone rules!) y Vincent (duelo de amor! Pirámide amorosa?!)**

 **Ninguno de los sucesos presentados afecta a los fic principales de los que provienen los personajes. Por eso mismo, no esperen que tenga coherencia entre ambas tramas.**

 **En fin, habiendo aclarado todo! Continuemos el especial! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece a mí, sino a Scott Cawton.**

 **Resumen: la inocencia de los niños puede ser tanto dulce como perturbadora. Puppet deberá aprenderlo a la mala.**

 **Advertencias: hetero incestuoso (insinuación). Puppet aquí es mujer, madre de Golden.**

 **Pareja: Guppet (insinuación/broma nada más xD). Golden Freddy (Jack) y Puppet (Patricia)**

 **Valentine Days.**

 **Cap. 4: Rubia inocencia.**

La joven madre se disponía a terminar de prepararse para finalmente llevar a su amado hijo a la escuela.

Apenas hacia unos meses que comenzó a cursar apenas el jardín de niños, pero para ella era como hacia solo días atrás lo sostenía por primera vez en sus brazos.

Sonrió mirando a su pequeño quien se le acercaba con su pequeña mochila azul en su espalda.

_Mami! Ya etoy listo!-anuncio con una voz infantil.

Ella rio. Aun le costaba pronunciar ciertas palabras y más aun ahora que acababa de perder uno de sus dientes de leche de nuevo.

_me alegra saberlo corazón! Vamos entonces!-toma su manito saliendo del apartamento en el cual vivían rumbo a la guardería, en lo que la joven Patricia no puede evitar ponerse a pensar en su vida y su hijo.

Sin duda, la llegada de Jack en su vida fue una gran sorpresa que trajo muchos cambios consigo, tanto buenos como malos.

Bueno…todos le parecían buenos actualmente aunque en su momento la desesperación no le permitió admitírselo.

Tal vez perdió a quien creyó amar (no fue una gran pérdida en realidad, ahora lo sabia) y el apoyo de sus conservadores padres (quizás algún día pudiese verlos de nuevo), también obtuvo un regalo hermoso y mas valioso que su propia vida, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes quien caminaba de su mano.

Era feliz junto a su hijo. Todo el amor y apoyo que pudiese desear lo obtenía con cada instante a su lado, viéndolo crecer y ayudando en cada instante en darle una pizca de lo que necesitaría para ser un adulto de bien.

Cada sudor y lágrima de sus esfuerzos día a día valían la pena con solo ver su inocente sonrisa. No podía creer que existieran personas que no le agradaran los niños.

Pero fue precisamente en aquella tarde en que supo que todavía tenía muchas pruebas más que sobrellevar.

Justo en el instante en que regresaban a casa, el pequeño rubio no dejaba de hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el día en su clase, entre ellos, insistiendo en mostrarle a su amada madre el dibujo que había hecho.

_es muy bonito! Soy yo cierto…?-sonrió observando la hoja donde se vislumbraba un infantil dibujo de ella misma junto a su amado hijo, quien sonrió apenado y feliz por el cumplido.

_si! Es mami!-le miro contento y dando saltitos a su alrededor-te puse el vetido que viste en la tele!

La mujer sonrió. Lo recordaba, estaba viendo un programa sobre vestidos de novia y al parecer su pequeño; quien se supone estaba tomando una siesta a su lado; la atrapo in fraganti.

_te quedo hermoso! Eres todo un diseñador!-halago en lo que el pequeño solo rio.-me encanta este vestido! Es más, lo pegare en el refrigerador!

Para un niño, no había mayor honor para su inocente arte.

_shi te gusta…? Qué bueno! Así podre casame con mami!-comento inocente, pero casi dándole un sincope a la joven mujer.

Había escuchado mal, cierto?

_J-jack…que dijiste…? N-no te oí bien…-le cargo en brazo para oírlo mejor y que claro, en caso de que no fuera un error, que nadie más los escuchara.

_me casare con mami!-repitió moviendo sus manos feliz.

Ok, no escucho mal, pero de algo estaba segura, ella no le enseño eso.

_Jack…quien te hablo de eso…? Como sabes de esas cosas…?-hablo en tono dulce y suave. Su hijo era un bebe, seguro lo repetía por alguna persona que escuchó.

Se encargaría de dejar como saco de boxeo al culpable.

_la profe me dijo que los vetidos blancos son de novia…y el de la tele era blanco!-uso su lógica sonriendo ante semejante logro.

Genial! Dejaría calva a esa maestra y demandaría a la cadena televisiva!

_Jack, cariño…nosotros no podemos….-fue incapaz de terminar la oración al ver el brillo lleno de inocencia y ternura en los azules ojos de su pequeño.

_así mami será feliz y yo protegerla!-continuo hablando con ese tono que solo los infantes se deleitaban con poseer.

Ella sonrió y beso su frente mimosamente.

No tenía corazón para romper su burbuja. No ahora.

_gracias! Eres muy valiente!-miro a lo lejos aquel restaurante que solían frecuentar-…dime, quieres cenar pizza…?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_si! Pizza!

_vamos entonces…-sonrió cambiando rápidamente de tema. No era importante, nada más una inocencia propia de la edad.

Por ahora se enfocaría en cosas más importantes, como la pronta llegada del cumpleaños de su pequeño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aquel local era frecuentada por muchos niños, no? Quizás tenían un plan de cumpleaños…además, a Jack le encantaba la pizza en Freddy´s.

Con la nueva remodelación que le dieron, sin duda debía ser un lugar excelente para festejar un cumpleaños infantil.

_disculpe…-llamo a uno de los guardias de allí mientras terminaba de pedir su orden. Era castaño y con un peculiar tono violeta en sus ojos-…sabe con quién debería hablar para festejar aquí el cumpleaños de mi hijo?-le pregunto en susurros en lo que Jack corría para ver el show de los animatronicos.

Sería una sorpresa.

Aquel hombre, sonrió de manera extraña mirando de reojo al niño.

_claro que si señora! Iré por el gerente ahora….-respondió sin dudas desapareciendo por los pasillos rápidamente, pero echándole una hojeada nuevamente a aquel mocoso de cabellos rubios.

Ojos azules y quizás con seis años aproximadamente.

 _Igual que_ _ **el.**_

Sonrió. El mismo se encargaría de darle un regalo que jamás olvidaría.

Uno, que ni siquiera la propia joven madre fue capaz de predecir aquella tarde en Freddy´s, por andar perdida en la inocencia de su pequeño.

Ella creía estar segura de todo. Jack siempre seria su tierno bebe…cierto?

 **Notas finales: hola! Sip…lo sé…es raro, pero en fin. Lo hice pensando en una broma recurrente en los animes, donde siempre suelen preguntar a los niños muy pequeños con quien se casarían y ellos de algún modo responden que con sus padres o hermanos, etc, usualmente siempre alegando a la inocencia de los niños propiamente y a la profunda relación de amor y confianza que obviamente une a los involucrados.**

 **No es incesto en el sentido real de la palabra pero si una insinuación. Curiosamente son los japoneses quienes comenzaron con bromas así, teniendo en cuenta que suelen ser muy recatados (sus animes no dicen lo mismo, pero su censura si! Bitch please n/)**

 **Me gusta el Guppet pero no mucho el incesto de este tipo (prefiero el yaoi de hermanos xD que? En mi mente esto casi tiene sentido…?) pero igual hice un tonto y tierno intento xD**

 **Y sobre el cumple que Puppet iba a festejar con su hijo en la pizzería…pues sip! Es el mismo que sella su fatídico destino ;-; no pude evitar ponerlo.**

 **Las palabras mal escritas en el dialogo de Jack son hechas a propósito, ya que al ser un niño pequeño le cuesta aun pronunciar algunas palabras.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot a pesar de no ser tan romántico, sigamos al siguiente! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawton**

 **Pareja: Puppet (Marion) x Ballon Boy (Billy)**

 **Resumen: el pequeño Marion no puede dejar de llorar, su día a sido más que pésimo, sin embargo, cierto feliz cumpleañero quizás le regale un globo para que se anime.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico), shota (niños x niños?), human versión pole bear (para mí que si la hizo o.O), en este universo Puppet es el primer niño, eh? Así que es hombre! No guarda relación a mi fic principal u.u**

 **Valentine Days**

 **Cap. 6: El hilo del globo.**

Se sentía horrible. Sus padres nuevamente habían vuelto a pelear y estaba seguro que fue por su culpa otra vez. Su "madre" no se cansa de recordárselo.

No era justo. El simplemente le había preguntado si podía pasar junto a su padre su cumpleaños y ella se había enfadado.

Solloza secando sus lágrimas con sus manos. Ni siquiera se molesto en quedarse en casa para su largo regaño, el sabe que ella no se preocupara por él, ni siquiera debió haber notado que no estaba en casa.

Siguió caminando temblorosamente por las calles. Realmente no le gustaba salir solo, le daba miedo, pero era mejor que pasarlo con aquella mujer que decía ser su madre.

Se quedo parado frente a una vidriera observando hacia dentro. Se oía algo de música y se oían risas. Pudo vislumbrar muchos globos y serpentinas, las cuales mas que parecerles bonitas, le entristecieron aun mas.

Festejaban un cumpleaños aparentemente.

Comenzó a llorar más fuerte. No era justo. El también quería festejar su cumpleaños, se había portado bien y su padre le prometió que le llevaría a tomar helado. Porque aun no venía a buscarlo?

Se sentía muy solo ahora…

Fue entonces cuando si saber cómo sintió algo en su hombro. La mano de alguien. Volteo lentamente encontrándose con una risueña sonrisa infantil, de un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes, que no parecía mayor que él. Traía una graciosa gorrita que tenia de esas aspas de helicópteros a rayas y unos globos en sus manos.

Parecía ser un invitado o al parecido.

Se le quedo mirando largo rato hasta que finalmente el silencio se rompió por el otro niño.

_porque llorabas….?

_n-no estoy llorando!-chillo tratando de secarse las lagrimas, aunque era imposible. Se sentía muy deprimido como para comenzar a calmarse ahora.

_si lo estas…-toca una de sus mejillas logrando que sollozara mas. No le gustaba que le vieran así, pero no podía parar-…te duele algo? Puedo decirle a mi mami que te de algo…

_n-no quiero! Y ya vete!-grito dándole la espalda.

No quería a nadie que no fuera su padre en este momento. Sin embargo ese niño no se fue.

_no puedo…no quiero dejarte así…mira!-le pasa un globo-ten…para que dejes de llorar…veras que te gustara…-sonrió pasándoselo en su mano.

El pequeño azabache le miro sin entender. Aun sus mejillas seguían humedecidas, pero no soltó ese inesperado regalo. Se lo quedo mirando curioso. Era de color rojo.

El color favorito de su padre.

_..p-porque me lo das…?-solloza sin entender.

_uhn…para que pares de llorar…serás mas lindo con una sonrisa…-responde con simpleza tratando de secar sus mejillas con sus manos y tratar de formar una sonrisa en su sonrojada cara-…ves? Luces mejor!

_uhn!...no hagas eso!-se suelta inflando las mejillas para luego sonreír levemente, más que nada agradecido por el globo-…muchas gracias…es muy bonito!-comenta algo más calmado y acercándose para besar su mejilla tímidamente.

El castaño le mira sorprendido pero sin dejar de sonreír.

_y eso…?

El otro se sonrojo aun más.

_papa…mi papa….me dijo que así se agradece por un favor o regalo….-murmuro cohibido.

_oh!...entonces, no hay de que…ehn…-desde dentro del local escucha a alguien llamándolo- mi mama me busca…me tengo que ir…-infla las mejillas pero luego ríe y le mira- cómo te llamas…? Yo soy Billy!

_M-marion…-balbucea nervioso. Le entristecía que debiera irse, pero presentía que su papa quizás lo estaba buscando.

_Marion! Seamos amigos!

_s-si!-respondió en lo que Billy se acerco besando su mejilla también y regresa adentro con una sonrisa.

El azabache queda en schock por un instante tocando su mejilla nervioso para luego mirar su globo. Era sin duda muy lindo.

Esperaba algún día compensarle ese bonito regalo, solo para verlo de nuevo.

 **++++tiempo actual+++++**

_sigo sin entender porque insiste en darme un globo todos los días!-se quejaba cierta marioneta revisando su caja. Al ritmo que iba, su preciada caja de música saldría volando cual globo aerostático.

Shadow Freddy, que lo andaba escuchando quejarse desde hacía horas solo rodo los ojos. Todas las noches era el mismo cuento, pero bueno siempre que el niño ese aparece y se los da, jamás se niega. Pues que se aguante!

Total…durante el día, muchos de dichos globos terminan reventados por los mocosos.

_si…como sea…mañana se reventaran algunos…descuida…tu caja no volara…-suspiro mirándose las uñas como si fueran más interesante que escucharlo.

_al finge que te interesa!-se quejo indignado. Ya era oficial, no lo volvería a ayudar con Shadow Bonnie!

_lo siento, pero repetir lo mismo todas las noches te ha vuelto aburrido…-suspiro con pesadez comenzando alejarse-….mejor olvida todo esto y haz como el pedófilo que eres y llévatelo a tu caja, que bien que te mueres por hacerlo! Te conozco!-se burlo esquivando todos los vasitos y corritos de fiestas que amenazaron por darle en la cabeza.

Para él no era secreto las oscuras intenciones de la marioneta detrás de aceptar tantos regalos.

No era como si le importara tampoco…

_idiota…-gruño una vez solo-…ya verá…la próxima no le ayudare a quedarse a solas con Shadow Bonnie…quien se cree?!-mascullo por lo bajo mirando los globos de su caja y sonriendo un poco.

Quizás….sería buena idea ir por Billy para "obtener otro globo". Estaba seguro que por más que legaran a ser miles, no escaparían de sus hilos jamás.

Igual que Ballon Boy.

 **Notas finales: hola! Que tal quedo? Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? La verdad esta pareja no es de mi mayor devoción, pero me parecen muy tiernos la verdad xD la idea no se me salía y decidí usarla en ellos owo también decidí cambiar un poco el patrón de Shadow malo y lo coloque aquí más bien como el "típico amigo que escucha las quejas " xD además de que al fin lo junte con Shady.**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton. Kendall y Gus son de Sweetgirl90 y Kuomi-kun –w-**

 **Pareja: Toy Golden (Gustavo) x Marionette (Kendall)**

 **Resumen: Kendall sabe proteger lo que quiere….aunque con ciertas ayuditas quizás….**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, diseños de Dulce, cosas sin sentido, inspirado en un Doujin nada mas xD**

 **Nuevamente un especial tomando prestados los personajes de la genial Dulce y Kuomi-kun owo, ojala les guste!**

 **Y si…antes de que se maten tratando de avisarles y no sé qué más, sip! Tengo permiso!**

 **Cap. 7: Mío bitch!**

Definitivamente, a sus ojos, aquella marica no merecía a nadie apuesto a su lado, mucho menos a ese chico que siempre lo acompañaba. Debía ser suyo también.

Ya decía ella que el debía batear para el otro lado como para no desear a una belleza como ella (cof cof perra cofcof). Eso era lo único que la diminuta neurona de aquella chiquilla podía pensar mientras veía a lo lejos a la feliz "pareja" compartir un helado en lo que un pequeño niño castaño se les adelantaba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas para jugar en aquel parque.

Él había visto a aquella chica hace tiempo. Según Kendall esa chica tenía un nombre especial que Gus no quería que anduviera repitiendo, aunque ignoraba la razón. De cualquier forma no le daba importancia a ello, solo sabía que al parecer ella era mala persona y no era bueno cuando miraba demasiado a sus nuevos amigos.

Solo por si las dudas, la vigilaría desde el columpio.

Los tortolos por otra parte parecían conversar amenamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella uva con patas que a los ojos del azabache, tenía dinamita en su cabeza.

_es solo un niño…te estresas demasiado….-rio el rubio respirando hondo en lo que terminaba su helado.

_es fácil para ti decirlo, no es a ti a quien da más lata el condenado enano!-gruño aunque cada tanto le volteaba a ver. No sabía porque, pero presentía que algo iba a pasar.

Su "amigo" no dijo nada ante aquello sonriendo levemente. A veces pensaba que los instintos maternales de Kendall estaban más desarrollados de lo que aparentaban.

_como tú digas…oye…iré a l baño un momento…quede pegajoso…-aviso en lo que se iba y el menor solo suspiraba.

Como demonios se debo atrapar en una situación tan bizarra?

Ah sí….Gus era convincente y guapo…demasiado para su propio bien.

Linda por su parte, al verlo quedarse solo, vio su oportunidad para hacerle pasar un mal rato de nuevo, en lo que tomaba un refresco en mano.

Todo esto era seguido por la mirada del niño quien no entendía del todo que pasaba pero sabía que sería malo.

Tampoco paso mucho antes de que Kendall se percatara de la presencia de su ex.

_ya decía yo que olía a zorra….-mascullo por lo bajo dispuesto a mandarla a la mierda, pero antes de siquiera poder reaccionar sintió como esta le derramaba completamente el contenido de su vaso sobre si, logrando que ahogaran un grito por lo frio que se sentía-PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA HIJA DE PERRA?!

Sin embargo, la chica, fingiendo inocencia al notar que muchos comenzaban a mirarla simplemente respondió.

_ups…!-rio maliciosa en lo que casi se podía ver como la bebida se evaporaba por la ira del azabache.

Fue entonces cuando Gus llego y vio lo que sucedía.

_Oye…que está pasando aquí…? Hmmnh!-ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que el adolescente lo agarro con fuerza de las solapas de su camisa para besarlo repentinamente hasta, literalmente, quedar si aire.

Está por demás decir que Linda pego el grito al cielo furiosa y humillada, mientras Kendall al soltarlo solo sonreía con el sadismo propio de sí mismo.

_ups!...-fingió inocencia riendo desdeñosamente para luego irse con la frente en alto. Su satisfacción de haberle ganado al fin a aquella perra no le permitió notar que había hecho algo que no solía hacer con su amado "no-novio", pero ya después su lado Tsundere se lo recordaría.

La chica estaba tan rabiosa, que no se percató de que cierto castaño de ojos violetas se le acerco con una sonrisa difícil de interpretar mientras sostenía en su mano lo que restaba de su helado de chocolate y le miraba curioso.

_oye…señorita….

_QUE?!

_lindo vestido….es aprueba de todo…?-pregunto con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos ignorando el mal trato que le daba.

Ella rodo los ojos.

_a que te refieres con..? kyaaaaa! Ahhhhhhhhh! Mocoso del demonio!-chilló al instante en que sin la más remota consideración, Vincent dio un salto listo para embarrarle completamente el dulce sobre su pecho hasta que solo quedo una mezcla pegajosa sobre ella, para luego salir corriendo tras el azabache entre varias risitas.

A su parecer, a personas como ella les falta dulzura (¿?) además de que nadie se metía con sus amigos si él podía evitarlo.

Y en cuento a Gus, bueno, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar no dudo en ir tras el adolescente para "continuar" hasta el final.(cuando Vincent tomara su siesta claro, aunque el rubio a veces insistía de que era peque y que quizás si los oía después lo olvidaría…).

 **Notas finales: hola! Espero les siga gustando este especial! De verdad que amo a este par y más cuando Vincent se une a la locura y el salseo *-***

 **Seguramente habrán reconocido el Dou (ya saben, es el de Levi y Mikaso xD)**

 **Como ya dije, esto sigue siendo un mundo alterno, tanto de mis fics como los de Dulce, solo tome prestados los personajes occ de ella para este especial, por lo que no sirve buscar lógica en relación a ambos owo**

 **Sigamos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, es de Scott Cawton. Candy de Sweetgirl90. Y Misa, pues es mía xD**

 **Pareja: Purple Guy/Vincent x Phone Guy/Scott (Purplephone)**

 **Resumen: el amor a veces te envuelve en un triángulo….o era en un racimo?**

 **Advertencias: versión pole bear, Candy versión Dulce, yaoi, locura, stankler…**

 **Cap. 8: Racimo amoroso?**

 **++++++Scott+++++++**

Su trabajo siempre era complicado y agitador, especialmente cuando los demás no querían cooperar.

_Candy! Con un demonio! Ya deja en paz a Vincent y regresa al trabajo de una maldita vez!-se quejaba cierto azabache en lo que trataba de jalar de regreso a la gatita acosadora a su puesto con una correa que Misa le había prestado.

Por qué demonios una chica de preparatoria tendría una cosa así? Mejor ni pregunten….

_no! No dejare que se interpongan entre mí y mi amor!-chillaba Candy aferrándose como todo gato con unas y todo a una pobre silla de plástico.

Iba a ser un largo día.

 **+++++++Candy+++++++++**

El sigilo era importante, en especial al acosar a alguien tan escurridizo como aquel conejo. Ella no entendía del todo porque se resistía tanto.

Se era más que obvio que nacieron el uno para el otro: uno más chiflado que el anterior.

Y justo ahora, en su mira y aparentemente sin ningún escape, tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

_AMOR! VOY POR TI! COMPARTAMOS UNA LATA DE ATUN!-chillo con ojos de corazón mientras se le abalanzaba encima.

Aunque para su presa, aquello más que impresionarle solo le causo fastidio en lo que se movía un poco para esquivarla y lograr que saliera rodando por el piso recién encerado.

_no gracias…odio el pescado…-se quejó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Para Springtrap, conocido por otros como Vincent, había "otro" tipo de cosas que le gustarían devorar.

Además de que Candy….aún tenía mucho por aprender.

 **++++++Vincent++++++**

_SCOTTY! NO TE ESCONDAS! QUE TE SIGAS HACIENDO EL DIFICIL A ESTAS ALTURAS SOLO ME HACE DESEARTE MAS!-Canturreaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa idiota.

Y es que era "temporada de teléfonos".

Scott por su parte se trataba de fusionar con la pared detrás de las cortinas de la Pirate Cove antes de que a Vincent se le ocurriera buscar allí o realmente no se podría sentar en semanas.

Ese condenado conejo descarriado le hacía honor a su reputación. A sus ojos parecía que tomaba viagra todo el día.

"que no venga! Que no venga" chillaba en pensamientos tratando de no hacer ruido.

El chillido poco masculino que la pelimorada escucho al instante de ingresar a su turno, fue todo lo que Misa necesitaba saber para darse cuenta que habría hard en alguna parte de la pizzería.

 **Notas finales: jajaja xD ok, la falta de sueño es mala consejera jajajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Ya urgía un poco de este par de enamorados, no?**

 **Continuemos el especial!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, es totalmente de Scott Cawton. Los nombres de Brad y Vinny son de Sweetgirl90 y Kuomi-kun**

 **Pareja: Hermano mayor con mascara de Foxy (Brad) x niño que llora (Vinny) (es Branny xD)**

 **Advertencias: uso de los nombres de Dulce (ya que de ellos proviene el nombre del shipp xD, incesto, shota, yaoi, entre otras cositas. Diseños de personajes de Dulce.**

 **Resumen: porque a pesar de todo los hermanos deben amarse.**

 **Valentine Days**

 **Cap. 9: Dear Brother**

Hoy era San Valentín y por lo tanto se supone que es un día estupendo para los enamorados y demás, aunque para Brad las cosas ya no podían ser más irritantes en realidad.

Según todos, era el día del amor y la amistad, el día perfecto para una declaración de amor, pasarlo romántico con quien ames y profesar sobre el amor eterno entre otras cursilerías que dejo de creer hace mucho tiempo. Recordaba vagamente como era todo cuando su madre vivía, debían andarse con cuidado de no interrumpir los encuentros cariñosos de sus padres (Brad creía firmemente que uno de esos encuentros fue la causa de tener a Vinny con ellos). En la escuela era divertido notar a todo el mundo más feliz, las calles con más amor en el aire, a veces salían a tomar helado o incluso ver películas.

Luego….las cosas cambiaron. Empezando por la muerte de su madre y terminando con su reciente "sucio" enamoramiento hacia su propio hermano.

A sus ojos no tenía motivos para festejar. De hecho, nadie en su familia lo parecía tener. Su padre aprovechaba ese día para prácticamente desaparecerse por todo el día, sabrá dios para que cosa, su hermana iba con sus amigas a ver películas de princesas y esas cosas y el, usualmente salía, pero gracias a que todos sus amigos parecían ocupados (quien sabe en qué cosas, pues no les conocía novia alguna tampoco) así que lo pasaría en casa en compañía del "hombrecito".

Sin duda el destino lo odiaba.

_y a todo esto, donde estará?-mascullo por lo bajo dejando lo que veía en la televisión por un rato. Desde que despertó y se despidió de su padre y hermanita no había visto a Vinny, aunque estaba seguro de que ya había desayunado-…habrá vuelto a dormir…?

Sonrió pensando que era una buena oportunidad para ir a verlo si era así. Se sentía algo culpable puesto que si estaba cansado aun debía ser su culpa por el miedo que le estaba creando hacia los animatronicos de la pizzería.

Lentamente se las arregló para llegar a su cuarto y abrir la puerta cuidando no hacer mucho ruido. Lo que vio lo hizo encogerse de culpa y ternura al mismo tiempo.

El pequeño castaño dormía en la alfombra con unas crayolas en mano y unos papeles debajo suyo. Al parecer estaba dibujando algo cuando cayó rendido entre los brazos de su Fredbear de peluche.

No pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos de aquel juguete.

Negando con la cabeza aquellos pensamientos, suspiro mirando la hora. Quizás lo despertaría para almorzar.

Con cuidado, se acercó y lo subió en la cama y beso su frente.

_Perdona al idiota que tienes por hermano…-murmuro sabiendo que no sería escuchado y lo arropo un momento. Por hoy, se prometía controlarse y no echar a perder ese día. Solo por ese día, porque era el día del amor.

Suspiro pesadamente y miro a su alrededor buscando que todo estuviera en orden y fue entonces cuando descubrió algo en los dibujos que hacia Vinny. Uno de ellos en especial le dio justo en el corazón.

Era un dibujo de él y su hermano.

Se sonrojo levemente mirando al pequeño pillo dormir y pensó en una idea.

 **+++++Rato después++++++**

Lentamente comenzó a despertar mirando a su alrededor con inocencia mientras frotaba sus ojos. No recordaba haber ido a la cama.

Su estómago gruño recordándole que había despertado por tener hambre y sonrió a su osito.

_es hora de comer!-festejo entre risas bajando de la cama. Aquella siesta le vino de maravillas.

Con una sonrisa y preguntándose si su papi ya había regresado fue a la cocina sin pensarlo dos veces. En el camino casi se atraganta al ver a Brad en la sala, aunque este a simple vista solo parecía dormir en el sofá sin hacerle el menor caso.

Tratando de no molestarlo, el pequeño paso de largo y llego a la cocina. Si no había nadie, quizás podría comer alguna galleta.

Pero al llegar allí algo llamo su atención.

Porque habría una caja de pizza sobre la meza?

Olfateando un poco el ambiente de la cocina, sintió su estómago rugir de nuevo. A nadie le molestaría si comía solo un poco, cierto?

Con cierta dificultad subió a una de las sillas de la cocina y se sentó abriendo la caja de pizza quedando sorprendido con lo que vio dentro. Era una pizza de 4 quesos y borde rellena, su preferida! Pero eso no era todo…

Sino el mensaje que escribieron con peperonni.

Te quiero hermanito

Y todo rodeado con un corazón.

Era algo sin duda dulce y muy detallista.

Era una lástima que Brad olvidara que su pequeño hermano aun no sabía leer, pero eso sería otra historia.

Además….después podría preguntarle a Brad, cierto?

 **Notas finales: holis! Que tal quedo? Espero que lindo! La verdad amo y odio a esta pareja!...bueno, más bien me gusta mucho ahora, ya no odio tanto a Brad supongo, pero tengo planes especiales para el Manson de mi fic muy diferentes a este, pero sin duda quería probar escribir sobre estos al menos una vez o/o**

 **Seguimos con el especial! Durará toda la semana porque me faltan muchas parejas y tengo poco tiempo! Si quieren pueden sugerir alguna que aún no puse y veré como le hago!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Scott Cawton. Solo Misa Olson me pertenece xD**

 **Pareja: Freddy (Frederick Johnson) x Golden Freddy (Jack Johnson)**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, incesto, lime leve (creo que es leve xD), posibles palabrotas (¿?), diseños de pole bear para los ositos, diseño de Amy-chan para Misa!**

-normal-narración normal.

 _-cursiva-fantasía de Golden_

 **Resumen: Golden había acordado esperar a Freddy y a Misa para la ayuda con el nuevo vestuario que tendrían que usar para un evento, pero durante su larga espera sufre las consecuencias de la "sobre-calentura".**

 **Valentines Days**

 **Cap. 10: Dulces fantasías.**

_con un demonio….porque tardan tanto?!-mascullo por lo bajo removiéndose impaciente en Part and Service.

Llevaba esperando cerca de 20 malditos minutos a su "adorado" hermano y a la odiosa uva parlante para comenzar "el desfile de modas" que la guardia insistía era necesario ahora que volvería al escenario con todos los demás.

Bufo molesto. Desde que habían recibido ese "cambio de imagen" ella se había puesto, junto con la mayoría, tercos de que era necesario que practicara para tratar con las personas, puesto que según las malas lenguas (cofcof chismosos de mierda sin valor cofcofcof) él era un "poquito" amargado y vestía como anciano, cosa que quizás incomodaría a los niños.

Rodo los ojos. Su ropa estaba bien y el sabia como tratar con niños….maldición! su alma era la de un niño!...asesinado y lleno de rencor, pero alma de niño al fin y al cabo.

Suspiro con pesadez. Bueno, no era del todo malo. Había logrado convencer al menos a Freddy de acompañarlos. No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para andarse desvistiendo a solas con una loca como Misa .El que fuera pansexual sonaba peligroso, aunque él no fuera un pan. (Se nota que no pregunto su significado).

Comenzó a sonrojarse al pensar que en realidad ahora sería delante de Freddy de quien se desnudaría.

"y-y eso que?! Somos hermanos! Por dios! Esto no debería significar nada…."pensó negando varias veces con la cabeza. Solo eran unas estúpidas mudas de vestuario y planificación de eventos…nada raro y serio. No tenía por qué pensarlo demasiado.

Que importaba si estaban solos dos hombres-animales-animatronicos-poseídos por fantasmas-hermanos cambiándose en una habitación mientras en la otra los esperaba una loca fujoshi shippeadora de dudosa salud mental? Que podría salir mal?!

Comenzó a sentir un escalofrío sobre cada uno de sus circuitos. Lamento haberle confesado a la de ojos azules su secreto, nunca debió haberlo hecha! Era una chiflada! Capaz y los encerraba a solas en algún closet hasta que pasara quien sabe que cosas!

Aunque….eso no estaría mal…cierto?...

No! No! NO! NO DEBIA PENSAR EN ESO! ES SU HERMANO! SU HERMANO!

Los hermanos…..los hermanos no podían….no podían…..

Se abrazó a si mismo maldiciendo su suerte en lo que cerraba los ojos un momento. Cuando lo hacia las cosas no eran tan complicadas y podía perderse en sus pensamientos. En aquellos donde la palabra "hermanos" no era un problema y donde Freddy….

…donde el…..

 __Jack…..-escucho que le susurra a su oído, dándole un delicioso escalofrío desde la columna vertebral._

 _La voz gruesa y masculina de Freddy siempre sabia como hacerle sentir cosas que nadie más podía. Lentamente voltea en lo que unas firmes manos lo toma de la cintura mientras unos labios mordisqueaban una de sus orejas haciéndolas temblar._

 _Se muerde los labios conteniendo un suspiro. N-no debía hacer ruido…p-podrían verlos._

 __F-freddy…nh….e-espera….ahh!-el mayor había comenzado a bajar sus besos hacia su delicado cuello abriéndose paso por sus prensa lentamente-…e-ella podría vernos…nmh….-balbuceo en un inútil intento por pararlo._

 __no me importa….-ronroneo dándole la vuelta para así poder probar sus labios, ansioso. Los besos que se daban siempre sabían bien. Eran como probar la dulce miel del panal más dorado del mundo._

 _El rubio lo abrazo del cuello olvidándose del mundo para creer ciegamente en las palabras del vocalista principal. Era un adicto a los dulces como todo niño, y ciertamente, los labios de su amado hermano mayor nunca le supieron más deliciosos y empalagosos como ahora._

 _Disfrutaba tanto de su sabor, de su aroma, de las deleitantes caricias que sus lenguas se daban en aquella lucha sin fin de supremacía en la que finalmente terminaba cediendo apenas las traviesas manos del castaño terminaban de abrir los botones de su chaleco y camisa, recorriendo su sensible piel._

 __ahh…h-hermano…-jadeo cuando el mayor pellizcó sus pezones juguetonamente-..e-están frías…!_

 __pues caliéntalas hermanito…-hablo grabe el mayor con una sonrisa socarrona para empezar a repartir lamidas hambrientas por su torso estremeciéndolo; al mismo tiempo que su mano libre amenazaba con abrir su pantalón-…Golden…_

 _Ya iba bajando el cierre….._

 _Golden._

… _e introducía su mano para comenzar a…_

 __GOLDEN!_

_e-eh?! Qué?!...que?!-abrió los ojos de golpe al oír que lo llamaban, notando la presencia real de Freddy con unas cajas llenas de ropa al parecer y mirándolo extrañado-F-freddy…?

_Te sientes bien? Llevo hablándote desde hace 5 minutos y tu ni me notas!-se quejó inflando las mejillas ofendido por la falta de atención de su hermanito en lo que dejaba la caja a un lado-que tanto pensabas….? Tenías una cara muy rara….

Y en efecto, incluso en ese instante el rostro del dorado era todo un poema. Una mezcla de desilusión (tan bueno que estaba su sueño), rabia (justo ahora se le ocurría al Freddofilo aparecer!) y vergüenza (esperaba fervientemente que no haya dicho nada mientras "soñaba despierto).

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente….

"por favor…que no sea lo que creo que es…."pensó aún más sonrojado en lo que una gran incomodidad crecía entre sus piernas, por lo cual se para de golpe dispuesto a salirse de allí antes de que precisamente el causante de sus problemas se dé cuenta.

_oye Golden…te sientes bien?...te noto algo rojo…-el vocalista se acerca preocupado para tocar su frente siento brutamente empujado por su copia dorada, quien se aleja a pasos furiosos y maldiciendo repentinamente a todos.

_NO ME TOQUES! E-eres….eres….UN IDIOTA!-grita sin siquiera explicarse la razón antes de escapar.

Internamente lamentaba ser tan grosero con su hermano puesto que realmente no tenía la culpa de nada, pero su orgullo no le permitiría ser atrapado con una erección por su propio hermano. Eso sería demasiado humillante.

Estaba tan ofuscado en escapar de allí que apenas nota que casi bota a Misa, quien apenas se acercaba hacia donde habían acordado con unas notas en manos.

_oh! Oso banana! Ya llegue…perdón por la tar…auh! Oye! Fíjate por donde vas! Hey!-chilla molesta al casi ser apaleada por el rubio. Bufo miles de palabras obscenas hacia este mirando a Freddy en busca de explicación-oye…! Que le pasa a la diva esta?!-gruñe haciendo una seña por donde veían alejarse a Golden.

Su contraparte se encoje de hombros confundido. Ahora que le había hecho y no se dio cuenta?

_te juro que no lo sé….-balbucea nervioso. Será que estaba entrando a la edad difícil y no se dio cuenta?-….tu que dices Misa….?

Decían que las mujeres tenían sexto sentido para esas cosas, no? Lástima que Misa no entendía a que se referían con eso…

_que aparte de ciego, quizás esta en sus días…-comento sin delicadeza alguna, recibiendo un grito desde el otro lado del pasillo por parte del ofendido. Parecía tener insertado un súper oído solo cuando se trataba de burlas hacia su persona.

_QUE TE DEN POR EL CULO!

_ESO MAS BIEN TE GUSTARIA A TI! WINNIE POOH DE CLOSET!

_PUDRETE!

_QUE TE VIOLE FREDDY!

_oye!-se quejó el aludido en lo que la guardia se encogió de hombro, ahorrando una risa al notar que Golden no respondió a aquello.

_que? Tú y tu versión toy tienen cara de violadores, cualquiera se lo cree si se lo dicen…-habla como si nada pasándole de largo-ahora ve por la diva menopaúsica que tienes por hermano y terminemos con esto, ya después te lo puedes coger que seguro la falta de sexo es lo que lo puso más amarguis de lo normal…-ordena sin molestarse en prestar atención a la cara ofendida por su crudo vocabulario y va a sentarse por allí-…tengo que terminar esto antes de mi turno, acordamos con Mangle que este día nos toca a Foxy y a mí la Pirate Cove….-hizo un gesto de restar importancia al asunto jugando con su teléfono.

El castaño prefirió no contradecirle, comentar ni preguntar al respecto, pensando que si quería mantener su cordura, era mejor no saber; por lo que emprendió su búsqueda tras su hermanito. Pero no por la orden de Misa, más bien porque bueno…por algo había accedido a esto de la ayuda de vestuario y demás tonterías para su Jackie, no?

"Todo sea por verlo cambiarse…"pensó la parte más pervertida dentro de sí, ahogando una risita nerviosa.

Sabía que no era correcto, que eran hermanos, que no debía pensar así pero….vamos! que porque en media noche comenzaba el día del amor (según Misa), por esta vez dejaría ser a su mente pervertida y fantasearía un poco con la bella, pura y tersa piel de su versión dorada, total su inocente Goldie no tenía por qué saberlo, no? Agradecía eternamente la presencia de la uva con patas, no vaya a ser que termine haciéndole algo a su adorado osito de miel que pudiesen lamentar.

Sonrió caminando por los pasillos. No tardaría en encontrarlo.

Y en cuanto a Misa…bueno, ella solo suspiro con pesadez mientras pensaba seriamente en aquel par de osos.

_...ambos se adoran y ni cuenta se dan….-suspira-bueno….pronto lograre que eso cambie….y no solo con ellos…-sonrió maliciosamente.

Día del amor? Claro! Burda e inocente mentirilla blanca para comenzar a unirlos a todos….ellos no tenían por qué saber que el día oficial del amor era en febrero pero….vamos! que cuando amas de verdad, todos los días son llenos de amor…

Y a los ojos de Misa, también del hard del bueno. Solo era cuestión de esperar y llevar en marcha su plan.

 **Notas finales: hola! Qué tal? Les gusto este amor de osos tan asdsdasdsdas *o* lo sé, se preguntaran porque recién ahora algo mas hard, bueno, culpen a mi musa que ella solo me deja escribir cosas zukulentas cuando la inspiración da (cuando menos tiempo tengo parece que más inspiración da esa mendiga ;-;) sobre la sexualidad de Misa lo aclarare en el Foxisa (Foxy x Misa) que subiré! Owo/ no tiene que ver con panes, eh?**

 **Como sea! Si quedaron con ganas de lemon de este par, descuiden! Tendrán su momento (ya tengo una idea más o menos clara de en qué circunstancias será y pasara en el fic de Pizzas y locuras apenas avance un poco más la trama *u*, se los prometo. Total, apenas termine el especial de san valentin avanzare a actualizar todo lo que me falta de mis demás fics) y no, no es san valentin en este oneshot, solo fue una treta de Misa para iniciar su plan de juntar a estos dos xD uno de sus miles de planes!**

 **Y respondiendo a Review shi! Pueden decirme senpai! Eso me hace feliz xD sho los amo! Son geniales lectores!**

 **Por cierto, yo solo publico mis fics en fanfiction, en ninguna parte más (trate en amor yaoi y no le entendí xD). Aviso porque creo que hay problemas con algo del plagio. La verdad no detendré mis actualizaciones por ello. Más que nada por los lectores, no quiero desilusionarlos y porque tengo fe que tarde o temprano todo se solucionara. Cualquier cosa al respecto prometo avisa owo**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Tratare de actualizar con más parejas que me faltan aún lo más rápido que pueda, y es que tengo parciales justo esta semana y me come el tiempo! Nos leemos enseguida!**

 **Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton.**

 **Pareja: Toy Freddy (Alfred/Freddy) x Toy Bonnie (Oliver/BonBon), Purplephone (secundario) toy manglica (cameo/insinuación) Fredden (cameo)**

 **Resumen: Freddy y Bon son los mejores amigos, que comparten todo, incluso quizás una novia…pero esta bromita podría terminar teniendo serias consecuencias que pondrán en riesgo su amistad…especialmente cuando uno de ellos es homofóbico y el despecho puede llegar a ser muy cruel…**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, shoujo ai, momentos imbéciles, AU (mundo alternos), lime ligero, palabras groseras, etc. Diseños con el estilo de pole-bear sin las orejas de animales.**

 **Valentine Days.**

 **Cap. 11: No huyas de mí.**

Los días de secundaria eran amenos, o al menos así lo parecían cuando eran niños. Los chicos grandes, con clases amplias y más bonitas e incluso con materias que a lo lejos, se veían interesantes. Tenían clases con computadoras, más horas en el colegio y todo parecía más fácil.

Así era como Oliver Woods y su mejor amigo, Alfred Venturi veían su futuro sin saber que las cosas eran un poco más complicadas y lejanas a los cuentos de hadas de los chicos grandes. Se conocían desde el jardín de niños, sus hermanos mayores también eran amigos. Vivian no muy lejos uno del otro, casi vecinos del mismo barrio. Hacían todo juntos y lo compartían todo, simplemente no había secretos ni nada que pusiera en riesgo su amistad, siempre ayudándose y apoyándose en absolutamente todo.

_nee….Bon, siempre seremos los mejores amigos cierto?-pregunto un pequeño castaño mientras corrían hacia la dulcería cercana a su escuela de regreso a casa.

Otro pequeño de cabellos negros, casi violetas, sonrió inocente siguiéndole el paso.

_claro que sí! Oye…pero ni creas que por eso te comerás todos mis chocolates!-hizo un puchero.

Freddy solo soltó una risita propia de aquellos viejos días.

_uhn! Tenía que intentarlo….jaja!

Sin embargo, un buen día que parecía común y corriente…las cosas comenzarían a cambiar para mal.

…o quizás solo era el empujón para bien….

Los años ya habían hecho lo suyo y ya iban por el último año en la secundaria. Freddy había crecido para convertirse en un adolescente muy atractivo, de ojos azules y cabellos castaños casi chocolates. Siempre con una sonrisa coqueta y casi arrogante (de pedófilo, según los envidiosos) lista para hacer caer alguna chica. Era alguien muy reconocido por los pasillos, especialmente por ser el delegado de su salón.

Era del tipo de líder que disfrutaba tener la razón en todo, aunque aquello muchas veces lo metían en aprietos debido a su desarrollado orgullo y negaciones para ceder.

A su lado, Oliver, actualmente apodado "BonBon" por sus conocidos gracias a su adorable aspecto y sonrisa derretidora de fans, también había crecido y cambiado mucho. Ya no tenía el cabello oscuro de antes, tan similar al de su hermano Bonnie (o Ben para los íntimos), se lo había teñido a un celeste muy llamativo, primeramente por perder una apuesta, para luego dejarlo permanentemente así, según él, porque a las chicas les encanta.

Solo Freddy sabía que quizás se debía a su afán por destacar de sus hermanos. Pero claro….ni siquiera el sospechaba la verdadera razón detrás de aquello, pero eso sería explicado más adelante claro…

Bon era del tipo de persona que podía llevarse bien con quien sea, sabiendo siempre mediar en palabras, pero bien cómo usarlas como armas cuando era necesario. Para nadie era un secreto la furia andante que podría ser si se lo proponía, llevando a veces sus caprichos al límite, pero bien tomándose el tiempo para pensar las cosas con calma. Era la mano derecha de Freddy y por ende, su vice delegado de salón.

Juntos eran los amigos inseparables de toda la vida y la peor pesadilla si es que alguien no les agradaba; o mejor dicho…si a Freddy no le agradaba.

El peliceleste usualmente solo le seguía la corriente por no desear quedar fuera más que por tener malas relaciones con los demás.

El día en que todo inicio, también paso eso…

Iban ingresando al salón, el recreo estaba por terminar cuando la vieron.

Una compañera suya, incluso alguna vez quizás la llamaron amiga en la primaria, Margaret Fox, mejor conocida como Mangle desde hacía un tiempo por un desafortunado incidente con unas chicas de su salón.

Bon al verla pensó solo en pasar de largo, aunque su amigo no opinaba lo mismo. Frunció el ceño al verla con una evidente expresión de asco.

_oh! Mierda…allí está la zorra esa….-hizo un gesto obsceno sin mediar ser visto-…ya sabes, la que le gusta "la mermelada"…-sonrió burlonamente en los que el menor rodo los ojos.

_Freddy, no digas cosas así…es grosero y a pesar de…."tú sabes qué", aun es una dama….-murmuro quedadamente. En su casa, criado por sus hermanos mayoritariamente, siempre le habían enseñado a ser cortes con las chicas sin importar que.

Escucho a su amigo mascullar algo sobre lo aburrido que era antes de adelantarse unos pasos con expresión maliciosa.

El peliceleste trago grueso nerviosamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

_Freddy…espera…no lo hagas…!-intenta detenerlo pero ya era muy tarde.

A pocos metros suyo, el castaño ya se encontraba frente a aquella chica, de cabellos albinos con las puntas rosas y ojos dorados, un aspecto muy delicado nada acorde a su verdadero yo. Esta se vio frunciendo el ceño al ver a su ex amigo acercarse dejando su celular a un lado. Todos a su alrededor estaban atentos, al parecer se armaría una bien grande.

_oh! Miren a quién tenemos aquí! La destrozada y tortillera….-hablo casi irónico-…no deberías estar espiando en el baño de mujeres? Ah no! Espera! Ya te han golpeado por eso antes, no?

Ella simplemente sonrió desdeñosa ante sus palabras. Al incidente al que se refería había ocurrido dos semanas atrás, cuando su "supuesta" (pues Mangle jamás decía nada) orientación sexual salió a la luz en plena discusión entre compañeras de salón mientras se cambiaban al uniforme de gimnasia. De algún modo alguna otra chica, al parecer asqueada la ataco, siguiéndolas sus compañeras.

No esta demás mencionar que solo Mangle fue capaz de aparecer al día siguiente apenas con un parche en el ojo y quizás con su uniforme destrozado (de allí quizás su nuevo apodo), además de la frente en lo alto. No por nada era capitana del equipo de karate de la escuela. Por eso temía por Freddy.

Ella era de quienes ataca con todo y dientes cuando se enfadaba enserio.

_oh! Pero si es el osito del profesor….-fingió asombro para luego entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír de lado- que tal si te largas con tus amiguitos antes de que decida modificar esa linda carita tuya? Hn?

Pero el castaño trato de no mostrarse intimidado. Es solo Margaret, se repetía a sí mismo.

_quien se debería largar pero del planeta eres tú y todos los que son como tú, enfermos y asquerosos! Zorra desviada!

Bon trataba de apaciguar la multitud que comenzaba a formarse, aun mas cuando la albina se puso de pie, ya empezando a fastidiarse.

_zorra, pero jamás tuya!-se mofo riendo divertida-no me provoques, porque puedes perder viejo…además, no entiendo que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, mi vida es solo cosa mía…-miro de reojo al peliceleste, dándole escalofríos.

Había sido eso muy raro, como si aquella chica pudiese ver a través de su alma.

_además Freddy….no deberías menospreciar a los que son como yo, porque así como jamás te diste cuenta conmigo, quizás se vuelva a repetir y te arrepentirías mucho….-sonrió confiada como quien sabe más de lo que dice.

Si eran francos, era difícil saber si el origen de la hostilidad de Freddy se reñía solo en la homofobia o por quizás alguna otra cosa o sentir más ajeno o no a la misma Mangle, aunque en el momento de la verdad ya no importaba. Las palabras del castaño eran hirientes y podrían ofender a más de uno en aquel patio como comenzaba a suceder.

Después de todo, nadie dijo que solo Mangle podría ser homosexual. Después de todo, su secundaria a pesar de la poca aceptación de algunos alumnos, era abierta y libre de discriminación al respecto.

_acaso es una amenaza? Tú y que ejercito me haría perder?! Estas sola…!

_quien dijo que lo estaba?-se escuchó una voz entre la multitud.

Bon no pudo evitar tragar grueso. Todos sabían que se trataba de Vincent Evans, un alumno de la preparatoria adjunta, de penúltimo año, cabellos castaño con un mechón violeta, ojos del mismo tono y piel blanca; tenía una muy mala fama debido a cientos de rumores, pero el más real y prácticamente sabido a voces era su actual relación con Scott Phone, su mejor amigo de toda la vida y a quien protegía celosamente de cualquier ofensa.

Y técnicamente, lo que Freddy había dicho también podría ser una ofensa hacia ambos.

El castaño se crispo ligeramente al verlo acercarse, pero se mordió la lengua antes de retroceder. Su orgullo aún era mayor que su miedo.

_oh! Pero que divertido! Un mocoso odioso que parece buscar pelea!-canturreo mientras no muy lejos de él, un chico con lentes, azabache y ojos verdes suspiraba pesadamente. Vincent podría ser muy infantil-sabes? Por personas como tú nunca puedo dejar solo mi Scotty y eso me irrita, así que….que te parece si te borras del planeta y cierras esa pequeña boca tuya antes de que decida meter algo en ella para que no digas más estupideces….?-sonrió amenamente al notar el sonrojo que provocaron sus palabras no solo en el castaño, sino también en los presentes más recatados.

Para nadie paso desapercibido el doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

Afortunadamente la situación no paso a mayores debido al sonar de la campana de entrada finalmente, dispersándolos a todos. Claro, que nadie paso desapercibido cuando el amante del morado abrazo cariñosamente a su pareja besándolo con dulzura, importándole poco las miradas sobre ellos para luego irse a su propio salón.

Y en cuanto a Mangle, bueno, lo último que el peliceleste alcanzo a ver fue como esta desaparecía por los pasillos en compañía de una risueña rubia de ojos claros y reían divertidas.

"Bueno…cada cual con su tal…"pensó ingresando a su salón y conteniendo la risa ante la mirada enfurruñada de su amigo.

Apreciaba mucho a su querido best friend, pero reconocía que ciertas cosas no compartía con él. No entendía del todo el drama de Freddy con el asunto de los homosexuales, pues hasta donde sabia (y le habían hecho jurar jamás comentar al respecto) Frederick, el hermano mayor de este salía con un amigo suyo también y su familia no parecía dramática al respecto.

Pero en fin, prefirió no pensar en ello y le paso bajo el pupitre una nota junto a unos dulces que aún conservaba.

El de ojos celestes le miro extrañado y leyó la nota sonriendo.

 _Quita esa cara y come algo! Eso te hará feliz xD_

Y así pasó. Todo había regresado a la normalidad. Nada debía arruinarlo, hasta que….

_Alumnos!-llamo la melodiosa voz de la maestra, Patricia Frost-tenemos una alumna nueva, sean amables con ella! Su nombre es…

_Vanessa Jonson…-sonrió coqueta una chica morena, ojos oscuros como sus cabellos y mirada maliciosa y algo….

….escudriñadora? acosadora? Hacia el joven de cabellos celestes….

Sus problemas apenas comenzaron allí….lo supo cuando Freddy fue incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima….

Si era sincero, no…NO la soportaba. La chica le seguía a todas partes, buscando hacerle conversación muchas veces de estupideces y cosas que ni le interesaban, a veces se le pegaba más de lo necesario o se posaba de alguna forma provocativa haciéndole preguntas poco aptas para una dama….

No le entendía….cuanto más la rechazaba, más pesada se volvía….y si era sincero, tampoco entendía por qué la rechazaba.

No era fea, le constaba que muchos la miraban, Freddy incluso….

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. En más de una ocasión le había dado vía libre para cortejarla, pero la niña no entendía. Dale y dale con el…

_No entiendo porque no le das una oportunidad…si esta TAN deliciosamente buena…-comento el castaño un día que habían quedado en hacer la tarea juntos en su casa.

No sabía porque, pero cada vez que el castaño la mencionaba sentía la sangre arder de coraje.

_ya te dije que es toda tuya!-gruño dejando sus libros a un lado, hastiado.

_oye! No te desquites conmigo! A mí no me hace caso ni para decirme la hora, ella solo quiere comer conejito…-canturreo picándole la mejilla.

Bon solo lo apartó de un manotazo sonrojándose.

_No me digas conejito! Odio que me digan así! Mis hermanos lo hacen!-se quejó causándole unas risas al mayor.

_si, hablando de ellos, dónde están?-preguntó al notarse solos.

_Bonnie se quedara desde hoy hasta el domingo en casa de Foxy, tienen un proyecto muy difícil que hacer juntos y Springtrap aún no regresa de su trabajo, hace horas extras….-se encoje de hombros.

Su amigo le miro extrañado ante esa información.

_en serio? Juraría que tu hermano mayor siempre se borra cuando sabe que vengo…a veces ni me saluda…-comenta rememorando sucesos similares-…esta asi desde…-chasquea la lengua fastidiado.

No necesita terminar para que Oliver lo entienda. Se refería a su hermano Frederick y su reciente relación con Jack Golden; quienes supuestamente eran amigos de Springtrap en el pasado, pero que presumiblemente con aquella relación se habían distanciado un poco.

Realmente al menor nada de esas conclusiones le constaban, pero juraba haber notado a su hermano mirar ausente, triste y a veces molesto a Freddy, sin razón en realidad. La única idea a la que pudo llegar era a que el rubio también pudiese ser homofóbico, pero no le daba tanta lata al asunto, tenía problemas más serios que ese.

_bah! No le hagas caso, Steve es raro desde que nació, no le gusta socializar, es todo…-palmea su hombro amistosamente-…mejor piensa en otra cosa…como... no sé, que tal en un plan para quitarme a Vanessa de encima?

El mayor rio divertido en lo que ideaba algo. Es decir, que cosas suelen espantar a las mujeres….?

_cielos….hasta ahora siempre he tratado de conseguirme chicas, no espantarlas así que no se…-lo pensó mas-ya se! Pídele algo que no haría….no sé, una fantasía….algo de sexo…ustedes ni salen y eso seguro la asustaría….pídele que hagamos un trio…!-sonrió ante la idea.

El menor le miro asqueado.

_UN QUE?! Estás loco!

_por qué…? La idea es que diga que no, nada más….!-hizo un gesto de restar importancia-lo peor que podría pasar es que grite y te abofetee…nada serio…

_lo dices porque no es tu "linda" cara la que podría tener un morado….-se queja molesto.

_bueno, la quieres alejar de ti, si o no?

_pues sí, pero…

_Pues entonces no se queje y use este plan! Que me costó mucho pensarlo….use hasta mis últimas neuronas en el…-hizo una mueca arrogante dándole gracia.

_pues sí, eso se nota…-murmuro por lo bajo conteniendo sus risas.

El castaño hizo una mueca.

_dijiste algo?

_nop! Para nada….!

Y terminada la conversación, se enfocaron en lo suyo. Al día siguiente Bonbon llevaría a cabo el dichoso plan y hablaría con Vanessa.

Estaba nervioso y tenía una mala espina de todo esto. La chica no parecía del todo normal y aun cabía la posibilidad de que aceptara.

_querías hablar conmigo guapo?-saludo ella cuando se reunieron en un sitio acordado para hablar a solas.

Trago saliva. Era ahora o nunca.

_si…sabes? He pensado en todo esto….en ti…siempre…siguiéndome y eso y….decidí darte una oportunidad….-comenzó a comentar fingiendo calma. Ella lo asustaba un poco la verdad, pero aun así hizo según el plan de Freddy-…debemos hacer un trio con Freddy….

…y enserio lamento hacerle caso.

 **+++++Tiempo actual+++++**

Y al final….nada salió como esperaba. Vanessa indiscutiblemente acepto, alegando que por el haría lo que fuera, Freddy casi bailo cuando se lo dijo (y eso lo enfado aún mas), pero idearon el plan b, el cual fue igual de desastroso.

_esto es una locura! Y todos es tu culpa!-gruñía en voz alta el menor deseando casi estrangular a su supuesto mejor amigo, puesto que para el castaño aquella noticia no era nada más que una buena oportunidad de pasarlo bien con aquella bella chica.

_descuida conejo! No pasa nada….tu confía en mí y después de esta noche Vanessa ya no pensara en ti…-le aseguro con una sonrisa confiada.-tu confía en mí, que con el coctel que nos acompañara a los tres, solita se dará cuenta que a ti no te interesa ella y volteara su atención en este muñeco!-hizo una pose sexy ante la mirada escéptica de su amigo.

Era tan fácil…que hasta le logro hacer dudar.

Era tan simple como el otro, tan solo debía cambiar la atención de la chica en su mejor amigo…nada del otro mundo…si no fuera porque en medio de todo, en lugar de comenzar a besarla a ella, Freddy lo beso a él.

Definitivamente haber incluido alcohol en el plan fue mala idea.

 __nmh…e-espera….F-freddy….-jadeo debido a la falta de aire que le provoco él repentino beso. Por alguna extraña razón, la chica había insistido que si no se besaban entre ambos, no la tocarían a ella; quizás como una broma e imaginando que no significaría nada._

 _Segundo grave error. El primero fue embriagarse más ellos que ella._

 __nmh….tu boca sabe bien…-balbuceo un borracho castaño casi desmayándose en su hombro con una sonrisa boba y apegándose más a su piel._

 _Lo que paso a continuación, simplemente no tuvo nombre para ambos, pero si para Vanessa. Indignación._

 _Y lo que fue peor…que ni el mismo Bonbon opuso resistencia…_

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, aun adolorida por la resaca. No recordaba del todo que había pasado, pero el dolor en su cintura se lo había dejado más que en claro.

Quizás el único lado bueno, era que la fastidiosa chica ya no había estado con ellos en la mañana. Todo lo demás apestaba.

Lo único que había logrado despertarlo fue el grito de horror de Freddy y su fuerte empujón, tal vez porque lo había abrazado al dormir.

No habían tenido ni tiempo de explicarse que paso ni mucho menos mirarse a los ojos. El de ojos azules simplemente se había vestido a la velocidad de la luz y se había largado sin decir ni media palabra.

Tampoco respondió a sus llamadas el resto del fin de semana.

Sintió fuerte ganas de llorar, pero del coraje y la humillación. No entendía porque Freddy lo rechazaba cuando el problema era cosa de ambos, no era como si lo hubiese planeado, a él no le gustaban los hombres!

…o eso creyó hasta ahora….

"Maldito Freddy de mierda! Todo es tu culpa! Tuya y de tu estúpido plan!"pensó suspirando con pesadez. No lo había buscado a su casa porque su espalda lo había estado matando y el instinto de matar era demasiado alto.

Agradecía internamente que sus hermanos hubieran estado demasiado ocupados como para notar su turbación. No tenía ánimos para enfrentarlos esta vez….

Se aferró a su mochila recostándose sobre un árbol del patio escolar. Se sentía tan extraño…no era capaz de pensar en que decirle a su mejor amigo, ni tampoco entendía el por qué reaccionaba como lo hizo…

Pero lo que era peor….no sabía porque el mismo no estaba tan asqueado y furioso como esperaría quien sea estar…

Acaso era posible que…..realmente le haya gustado….

Mordió sus labios cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Comenzó a pensar en su situación en frio, veamos...

En primer lugar….no recordaba haberse gustado de ninguna chica en toda su vida, pero dio por sentado que le gustaban las mujeres porque pensó que era lo correcto…

…quizás ahí comenzó su error…

La idea de poder creer lo contrario jamás cruzo su mente porque no lo llego a considerar posible, simplemente porque no sentía interés en el tema…

Aunque si lo pensaba, tampoco estaba seguro de sentirse atraído a los hombres en si….

Segundo punto:…Freddy…..el, era su mejor amigo…desde siempre….siempre estuvieron juntos y el castaño siempre lo apoyo en todo, incluso cuando decidió quedar peliceleste de forma permanente lo apoyo…recordaba claramente que fue quizás el mayor el único que lo apoyo en aquella idea, alegando que se veía bien así, fue en mucho tiempo el único halago que recibió al respecto….

…aquello había marcado su insistencia en quedar con aquel color de pelo…

"Bueno….quizás esa no es la decisión más heterosexual del mundo…"pensó algo sonrojado.

Y por último, pero no menos importante…sus reacciones alrededor de su amigo. Siempre aprecio a Freddy y lo apoyo en todo, aun cuando no siempre compartían ideas…

El rechazo a todo lo relacionado a la homosexualidad era uno de ellos. El no veía el asunto como algo muy malo, de hecho no prestaba atención a ello. Quizás incluso de no ser por la horrible reacción del castaño, el seguiría en buenos términos con Mangle, porque en el momento de la verdad, quizás no le importaba en lo más mínimo el asunto de sus amoríos.

Levanto la mirada al sonar el timbre y vio a lo lejos a Freddy, quien al cruzar miradas con su amigo, apresuro sus pasos pasando de largo.

El peliceleste suspiro con una media sonrisa. Bueno, el hecho de que quizás aún no aparecía partiéndole la cara al menos significaba que estaba igual de incomodo que él, cosa que en parte lo aliviaba un poco.

Si era sincero, aun con todas las pruebas en su contra (y con miles de más que quizás no recordó en aquel momento) no admitiría jamás que le gustaban los hombres, solo quizás….solo tal vez un poquito, casi nada….le podría atraer Freddy…

Solo el…

Solo el tiempo sería capaz de aclarárselo.

 **++++tiempo después++++**

Después de aquello, no se dirigieron la palabra o siquiera cruzaron caminos por los pasillos, principalmente por parte del castaño quien simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello.

Es decir….se había acostado con su mejor amigo! Qué demonios debía pensar al respecto!?

Masajeo sus sienes respirando hondo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su sofá. No recordaba casi nada de aquella noche, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Temía haber hecho lo que sabía que habían hecho, temía haber arruinado su amistad con Bon, temía aceptar que lo había disfrutado, temía darse cuenta que era justo lo que alguna vez desprecio de Mangle o su propio hermano Frederick…

Un homosexual…

Renegó despeinándose furiosamente y miro de reojo hacia la cocina de su hogar. Allí estaba su hermano, hablando por teléfono con su ahora novio.

Lo inspecciono con la mirada. El y Golden sin duda también fueron muy buenos amigos antes de terminar juntos, incluso le constaba recordar a su hermano deprimido y frustrado poco antes de aquello, quizás por haber soportado lo mismo que el en este instante.

Volvió a suspirar maldiciendo su suerte y a aquella mujer. Si no fuera por ella, nada de esto estaría pasando y…

Se detuvo. De verdad lamentaba del todo lo que había pasado?

Repaso lo poco que recordaba y su amistad con Bonbon. El peliceleste siempre había sido increíble con él, ayudándolo y apoyándolo, aun cuando sabía que a veces no lo merecía, estaba a su lado, incluso más que cualquier chica que le haya gustado y…

Se sonrojo molesto. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando…porque a ellos?! Que habían hecho tan malo?!

Ok, no merecían respuesta a eso, al menos el no pero….porque Bonbon también?

Suspiro decidiendo jugar un rato con su teléfono para despejarse y fue entonces cuando lo vio….

_No…me…jodas….-mascullo antes de pegar el grito al cielo.

ESTO NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO!

El mundo lo odiaba…ahora era oficial….

 **+++++En algún lugar+++++**

Una chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa malvada y cruel sonreía ante la foto que había hecho correr por todas partes.

No podía creer tener tanta mala suerte…

Ese Bonbon….Oliver….se las pagaría por haberla rechazado y peor aún, por un hombre!

Aunque si era franca, ya lo sospechaba desde hacía algún tiempo, por qué alguien como Bon rechazaba a alguien tan hermosa como ella, no lo entendía, siendo tan hermosa y con tantos que se morían por un buen rato a su lado que aquel chico se le negara tanto…

Ahora todo tenía sentido, todo cuadro completamente en su cabeza aquella noche, cuando los desafío a besarse entre Bon y su amigo Freddy, con la obvia señal de que solo era una broma terminando no muy gratamente sorprendida cuando de un simple e inocente beso, aquel par paso completamente de ella terminando en la cama solo ellos dos.

Se sintió tan furiosa y humillada, como se atrevía a preferir a un asqueroso chico en lugar de a ella?! Para eso la habían invitado a ese supuesto trio? Para burlarse de ella?!

Bueno…ya nada de eso importaba…no con la "bonita" fotografía que ahora corría por todas las redes y por la cual, solo sería cuestión de minutos para que todo el colegio supiera la verdad…

"par de asquerosas maricas….ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá y lo pagaran…"pensó con rencor. Que más le daba si era expulsada o algo peor cuando todos supieran que fue ella…

Esos dos jamás escaparían de las miradas y el acoso ahora, no serían felices y eso…para ella ya era suficiente…

Si Bon no quería ser feliz a su lado, no lo seria con nadie…

 **++++++Días después+++++**

Él también había visto aquella fotografía y desde entonces, no salía de su habitación. Su hermano mayor, Springtrap comenzaba a perder la paciencia buscando alguna causa. Sería cuestión de tiempo de que la foto llegara hasta el también.

Bonnie se había mostrado más comprensivo, el sabia la verdad y trataba de darle apoyo sin mucho éxito.

El no quería ver a nadie….mucho menos a Freddy. Su falta de intentos por contactarlo era clara prueba a sus ojos de que no quería verlo.

La situación lo estaba superando y no sabía que hacer….casi incluso comete una estupidez y cobardía…

Jamás olvidaría el instante en que despertó en el hospital con las muñecas vendadas en su totalidad y la mirada aterrada y dolida de su hermano, quien le había descubierto y salvado.

Springtrap se había cansado y logro forzar la puerta de su cuarto. Eso lo había salvado de morir desangrado en el baño de su habitación.

El rubio le dijo muchas cosas, entre ellas que leyó una nota que había dejado antes de hacer esta idiotez y que lo golpearía por pensar que morir era la solución al problema. Él ya sabía la verdad, que posiblemente amaba a su mejor amigo pero…no reacciono como temía.

El mayor lo había abrazado aun tembloroso ante la idea de perderlo y confeso la verdad. El no odiaba a Golde o Freddy, simplemente se había apartado para…no significar un obstáculo en su relación. Parecía haber sentido en algún momento algo por Golden y temían arruinar su relación con Freddy a causa de ello…por eso se hizo a un lado y…porque luchaba por olvidarlo.

Cuando amas a alguien, piensas en su felicidad en lugar de la tuya….

Así como el siempre hacia con su amigo. Una conversación muy cálida y necesaria entre ambos culmino aquel día. Eso le dio mucho más valor.

_entonces…n-no estas molesto ni me odias…?-tanteo por última vez.

_claro que no tonto!-lo despeino cariñoso y sonrió de lado para luego mirarlo con seriedad-…pero eso sí, estarás castigado….por toda la eternidad…-sentencio. No le perdonaría el susto de muerte tan fácilmente.

El peliceleste sonrió de lado, a sabiendas que lo merecía.

_está bien…

El mayor pareció mascullar algo sobre que no debería lucir feliz por un castigo para luego comentar con una mirada picara.

_por cierto…alguien ha venido a verte todo el tiempo que no despertabas…-rio ante la mirada aterrada del menor-..los dejare solos para que hablen pero…recuerda…las puertas oyen…-sonríe antes de dejar pasar a Freddy.

Bonbon le mira aliviado.

_gracias…-no escaparía de nuevo. No ahora.-espero…que tu encuentres pronto quien te amé…-deseo de corazón.

El rubio se sorprendió algo sonrojado y sonrió.

_gracias…nos vemos…-salió un momento.

No paso mucho antes de que una cabellera castaña se asomara dudoso.

Se quedaron viéndose por un largo rato, sin decirse nada. Extrañamente no era del todo incomodo hasta que finalmente el mayor hablo.

_oye…sé que no seré una maravilla y todo pero…no deberías matarte solo por lo que nos pasó…-bromeo algo nervioso, raro en él.

El menor le miro y fingió enfado.

_oh! No eres para tanto…

Ambos rieron un poco más relajados, por lo que su visitante aprovecho para sentarse a su lado. Aquellos dos días que no sabía nada del estado de Bon fueron su mayor pesadilla, llego hasta el punto en que las burlas de la escuela no significaron nada en comparación y su impotencia solo crecía.

Se moría si algo malo le pasaba a su Bonbon, su Oliver. Y le partiría la cara a quien lo lastimara. Estar cerca de perderlo le hizo ver la realidad y aceptarlo todo a costa de su orgullo. Nada de eso le servía si perdía a su amado peliceleste.

_yo…lamento lo que paso….-carraspeo tratando de evitar algún malentendido.-…lo de evitarte y demás….fue una gallina y un tonto completo….

_descuida….yo tampoco hice mucho…-desvía la mirada y comenta con cierta curiosidad-…por cierto, porque el ojo morado…?

El castaño rio como recordando alguna maldad.

_ah! No es nada…solo resumámoslo como que ahora nadie nos molestara…-sonrió de lado. Claro que no menciono que lo habían suspendido, pero eran detalles.

Ni Vanessa ni nadie se entrometería ahora.

Bonbon prefirió no preguntar conteniendo una risa.

_ya veo…entonces….-no sabía cómo preguntar, pero el de ojos azules adivinando sus pensamientos se acercó pegando sus frentes y sonriendo al fin le dijo lo que quería escuchar.

_..Entonces…ya nada nos impide seguir juntos…más de lo que ya lo éramos hasta ahora…-hablo con una de aquellas sonrisa sinceras que solo el peliceleste tenía la suerte de ver.

El menor se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

_eso…eso me gustaría….-murmuro conteniendo las lágrimas.

El castaño se acercó besando sus labios, aún más dulce que aquella noche. No era solo pasión o alcohol ahora. Nunca más.

_...aceptas a este tonto de novio entonces?

_claro que si tonto!

Rieron divertidos en lo que el mayor suspiraba rendido.

_bueno…supongo que debo disculparme con Mangle y Vincent…y todos…-comento abrazándolo.

Bonbon acaricio sus cabellos.

_descuida, estaré contigo…siempre…

_lo se…siempre…

El camino a partir de ahora sería complicado y lleno de barreras, pero nada de eso importaría porque estaban juntos.

Y nada los separaría.

 **Notas finales: qué tal? Quedo algo largo pero me gusto n-n me gusta como la base de un long fic saben? Pero quedara así nomas por ahora, tengo demasiadas cosas por actualizar! xD**

 **Que dicen? Les gusto? Esto fue el resultado de pocas horas de sueño, dolor de cabeza, novelas dramáticas y mucha azúcar! Jajajaja y también por andar viendo "Como dice el dicho" (no she que azer con mi vidah D-;)**

 **En fin! Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: fnaf no es mío, es de Scott. Solo Misha "Misa" Olson me pertenece xD**

 **Pareja: Foxisa (Foxy x Misa) Fredden, PurplePhone, Jeremike, entre otros (cameos)**

 **Advertencias: animatronic x Occ, animatronics versión pole bear, excepto Misa, ella es la versión de Amy-chan, yaoi, hetero, locura, lenguaje vulgar, etc.**

 **Resumen: es San Valentin y Foxy se esforzara al máximo por hacerlo especial para toda la locura que embargo su relación con cierta guardia que disfruta de cosas inusuales solo ese día.**

 **Valentines Days**

 **Cap. 12: Locuras por ti!...**

Todo era un día totalmente normal para Misa, aun cuando era un 14 de febrero. A ella realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo no negaría que la sorpresa recibida por su actual novio.

 __a-ahhh….F-freddy…n-no tan fuerte..nmgh! m-me puede oír…!-se quejaba el rubio conteniendo gemidos en lo que su hermano mayor embestía con fuerza en su interior mientras lo abrazaba y acorralaba contra la pared de lo que parecía un pasillo oscuro._

 __y-ya casi Jack….nmh…eres delicioso…-halagaba el castaño ronco y besando su cuello mientras sostenía sus caderas con firmeza. No parecía querer parar por nada._

La pelimorada sonreía completamente extasiada en lo que rebobinaba una y otra vez los videos que su apuesto capitán había recopilado solo para ella, arriesgándose muchas veces a ser partido en gajos por sus compañeros que sencillamente no habían captado que cierto zorrito los grababa en plena acción, con un teléfono que hayo en "objetos perdidos", especialmente en aquellos lugares donde las cámaras no alcanzaban a ver.

Foxy no era tonto y sabía que con Misa quizás la idea de chocolates o rosas no tendrían el mismo efecto que un video de dos hombre teniendo sexo (sip! De solo pensarlo o decirlo, sonaba bizarro, pero era una realidad) así que decidió usar esa opción el día en que descubrió aquel teléfono. Era una mejor idea que tener que pedírselo a algún otro guardia.

Al principio realmente probó con cocinar, y las pollitas casi lo matan por como dejo la cocina. Luego considero comprar algo pero no tenía dinero o como salir de la pizzería. Y finalmente llego a la conclusión más desesperada de su vida: yaoi.

El yaoi era la clave!

Al principio fue difícil, como cuando Freddy casi lo descubre, o Mike lo amenazo con cercenarlo al descubrirlo con Jeremy en los baños. Con Vincent no había sido tan problemático, el sujeto era todo un exhibicionista nato, pero claro que exigió una copia un día que lo atrapo a solas. Bonnie tampoco se enfadó _demasiado_ aunque su adorado "novio" o lo que fuera, casi le arranca la cara. Shadow Bonnie tampoco parecía del todo feliz pero al menos Shadow Freddy evito que su amigo lo matara, claro, prometiendo no hacer público la identidad de la pareja del oscuro conejito.

Incluso debía admitir que lo más difícil había sido conseguir el yuri (como bono extra), puesto que Chica casi lo descubre y Mangle…bueno, solo admitía que nunca sintió tanta adrenalina como aquel instante que en su versión toy casi lo rosa con uno de sus tentáculos en plena….acción amorosa con Chicadele.

Le daban escalofríos de solo recordarlo, pero admitía internamente que valió la pena. La sonrisa de Misa lo decía todo.

_oh! Eres el mejor novio del mundo! Jamás me han regalado algo así!-se le abalanzado prácticamente colgando de su brazo debido a su baja estatura-ciertamente esto es mucho mejor que los años anteriores…-sonríe divertida, causándole curiosidad al zorrito.

A que se refería?

_que hacías en San Valentín antes…?-tantea arriesgándose a quizás oír algo que no quería saber, uno nunca sabe.

_oh! Nada raro…simplemente reventaba globos, comía chocolates robados, estrellaba helados en la cara y lastimaba a algunos con el "fierro golpeado de parejas felices", nada muy serio….-hace un gesto de restar importancia mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su aterrado capitán para seguir viendo su "regalo" más cómoda-…descubrí que eso era mejor que solo quedarse en casa y mojar a quienes pasaban desde el balcón en los comerciales de especiales de 14 de febrero junto a Jeffy…

Nota mental: jamás dejar salir a Misa los 14 de febrero. La policía podría llegar a arrestarla como una posible sospechosa de terrorismo de San Valentín.

_y-ya veo…

_pero como sea! Se me ocurre algo incluso mejor que eso…-ríe poniéndose repentinamente de pie para luego ir a puros saltos por el pasillo directo a la pirate cove.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió de lado divertido.

Si, sin duda la "remuneración" por su regalo era mucho mejor que andar mojando transeúnte de parejas.

Aunque claro, que después de su "regalo extra" decidieron hacerlo de todos modos.

Sí, porque hacer "locuras" con Misa siempre era divertido, especialmente si eso lo protegía de la ira de sus amigos espiados y le garantizaba un momento "intenso" con su amada novia.

Pues con ella, todo siempre era loco!

 **Notas finales: holi! Que tal quedo? Espero que bien xD no di muchos detalles sobre el "regalo" que le dio Misa a Foxy, pero no se hagan, sé que lo saben ewe**

 **Decidí hacerlos más románticos en este especial por todo lo que planeo para ellos en Pizzas y Locuras, además de que vamos,…Foxy merece amor!**

 **Quien será el amor de Bonnie y de su version Shadow?**

 **Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott.**

 **Pareja: Jeremy Friztgerald x Mike Schimtch**

 **Resumen: Mike lo amo desde siempre, desde el inicio de todo, antes de que su historia real empezara, lo amo.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, Mike uke posiblemente xD, mucha azúcar, etc**

 **Valentines Days**

 **Cap. 13: desde el primer día.**

 _Estaba nervioso. Apenas hacia una semana que comenzó a vivir en aquel sitio y aun no se acostumbraba._

 _Estaba nervioso por la nueva casa, ciudad y amigos, pero más que nada le ponía nervioso ser descubierto._

 _Que se dieran cuenta….de que no le atraían las chicas…._

 _Suspiro mirando con tristeza su trozo de pizza. Había visto el local cerca de su hogar en el camión de mudanza y pensó que algo delicioso lo animaría._

 _No se quitaba de la cabeza que gracias a su secreto su vida dio un giro de muchos grados en cuanto a decisiones. Con el divorcio de sus padres no dudo en irse con su madre. No es que su padre fuera mala persona, pero sin duda si algún día lo descubría capaz y lo mataba. Su mama…era más dulce y comprensiva._

 _No podía creer que a su corta edad de 12 años cosas como aquella le tuvieran que preocupar, pero él ya tenía las cosas muy claras. Que las niñas no eran su mayor agrado y que quizás los chicos si…_

 _Suspiro nuevamente y entonces sintió algo que lo sobresalto._

 _La mano de alguien despeinándolo repentinamente._

 _Volteo la cara asustado encontrándose con la dulce mirada verde de un chico, quizás de apenas 16 años como máximo, de cabellos mostaza, rubios y expresión tímida pero amable._

 _Su nombre, según su identificador en el uniforme indicaban Jeremy Friztgerald. Quien marcaria su destino a partir desde entonces._

 __hola que tal…?-saludo el mayor feliz y tranquilo._

 _El pelirrojo se removió nervioso sonrojándose sin darse cuenta._

 __h-hola…_

 __sabes? Desde hace rato no parabas de suspirar y…dicen que la vida se va cada vez que lo haces…así como dicen que sonreír te da más años, así que sonríe si?-comento muy tranquilo el adolescente, alejándose a su puesto de nuevo, pero dejando una cálida impresión en el infantil corazón de un chiquillo, Mike Smitch._

 __s-si….-respondió tardío siguiendo con la mirada a aquel chico. Era tan apuesto…_

Sonrió de solo recordarlo. Ese había sido el primer día del resto de su vida al lado de Jeremy, a quien actualmente tenía como su esposo.

El mayor le miro de reojo mientras servía el desayuno y correspondió la sonrisa.

_en que piensas amor?-pregunto curioso de ver el brillo especial en los ojos del pelirrojo.

_recordaba nuestro primer encuentro….-comento sorbiendo el café recién hecho. Ni muy dulce ni muy amargo. Perfecto.-tú lo recuerdas….?

El de cabellos mostaza sonrió de lado y le beso con dulzura.

_claro que si…eras un niño tan adorable….

Mike se acercó rodeando su cintura para volver a besarlo.

_ya no soy un niño y el adorable eres tú ahora…pero aún me amas, cierto?-le repartió unos besos fugaces juguetonamente.

Jeremy sonrió.

_ahora y siempre….-lo abrazo acariciando sus cabellos lentamente-…y desde la primera vez que nos vimos…

El menor rio divertido.

_curioso!...me has leído la mente….

 **Notas finales: holi! Aquí algo de Jeremike, a poco Mike no es adorable también? Owo me atrevería a decir que esto podría ser canon en Pizzas y locuras, que dicen?**

 **No se guíen por el número que dice el capi xD en el orden en el cual termino nomas ya subo xD**

 **Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott.**

 **Pareja: Freddy OLD x Toy Freddy (Frederick) Freddyincest.**

 **Resumen: ambos osos nunca se han soportado, compitiendo entre olds y toy, pero esta noche Freddy perderá la paciencia y le hará saber a ese mocoso quien es el verdadero Fazbear.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, intento fallido de "violación" (no es "violar" si el uke al final disfruta, eso es ser tsundere :v y hacer shaoi hard!), palabras soeces y sangrados nasales, versión Pole bear.**

 **Valentines Days**

 **Cap. 13: Castigo o placer?**

No lo soportaban, el sentimiento era mutuo y lleno de razones similares. Curiosamente si no se detestaran tanto quizás se darían cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común.

Freddy no toleraba a aquel niñato presumido que se creía lo mejor y quien mandaba simplemente por el hecho de que fueran la mejor mejorada del original. Bufo molesto. No era más que una versión afeminada de sí mismo, no entendía que se habían fumado los diseñadores de los toys.

Frederick por su parte no aguantaba ni a Freddy ni a ningún old tampoco principalmente porque a sus ojos solo se creían saberlo todo e intentaban darles órdenes. Eran unos vejestorios que solo gustaban molestarlo y estresarlo innecesariamente. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

Esta rivalidad los había llevado a muchos problemas, siempre compitiendo entre olds y toys por cualquier tontería; aunque en ocasiones se sobrepasaban los límites mutuos.

Puppet no interfería, tampoco los Shadow, los niños Ballons o el mismo Golden. Solo dejaban que los Freddy´s hicieran lo que pensaban era lo mejor.

Aquella noche, fue más o menos así de nuevo….

Freddy estaba furioso. Esta vez las cosas se habían pasado del límite de nuevo.

_Maldito hijo de perra…de esta no se salvara!-mascullaba por lo bajo dando fuertes pisotones, tratando de encontrar al otro castaño.

No….no señor, esta vez se lo haría pagar y con creces! Una cosa era que no le gustara que los demás comenzaran a tratar de congeniar, pero otra muy distinta era atacar a Bonnie solo porque no quería que fraternizara con Bonbon. Aun recordaba fuertemente los ojos angustiados del conejito celeste suplicándole ayuda para salvar al conejo purpura de una pelea que se había iniciado en la cocina.

Al parecer se había puesto de acuerdo entre orejudos para tomar lecciones y consejos del mayor con respecto a temas musicales, sin embargo el líder de los toys no parecio muy feliz, y entre discusiones acaloradas entre los tres, termino con un Bonnie muy golpeado, en un intento fallido de salvar a su versión toy.

Obviamente Freddy se molestó mucho al saberlo, por lo que luego de haberlos reparado a ambos conejos, decidió buscar al culpable detrás de todo y averiguar cuál era su maldito problema!

Frederick por otra parte se mantenía solo en Parts and service, terminando de ajustar algunos tornillos luego de aquel acontecimiento. Hervía del coraje, pero no contra Bonbon o Bonnie, sino consigo mismo.

Reconocía (a pesar de no admitirlo en voz alta, eso nunca) que había actuado como un idiota. No debía inmiscuir a sus compañeros en sus problemas con Freddy. El problema real era con él, no con los otros.

Si no fuera tan orgulloso quizás y hasta admitiría tener que ir a disculparse con Bonnie pero…

"demonios! Porque siempre me complico todo?!"Negó varias veces con la cabeza despeinándose.

Genial, había terminado golpeando a Bonnie y discutido con Bonbon. Esplendido, absolutamente esplendido.

Mientras seguía en su guerra interna, no fue capaz de notar la llegada del oso mayor, quien aprovecho tal descuido para poner un seguro en la puerta.

No dejaría a nadie intervenir esta vez.

Para cuando el menor se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, pero no dejo entrever su nerviosismo.

_Freddy….no esperaba verte…-fingió desinterés buscando entre las piezas de allí-…que quieres….?

El castaño mayor frunció el ceño mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Ahora que lo notaba….realmente la contextura de Frederick era más aniñada que la suya…más frágil, mas….femenina…

_no te hagas el estúpido! Sabes a que vine…-sonrió de lado casi maliciosamente-….lamentaras lo de esta noche mocoso de pacotilla….

El vocalista actual trago grueso fingiendo tose en lo que no lo perdía de vista. No sabía porque, pero esa mirada no le gustaba. No era como siempre, había algo más….

_Freddy…ese asunto no es contigo así que deja de hacerte el ofendido…todo esto es con los conejos…-trato de salirse por la tangente.

Pero esta vez ya no funcionaria.

_uhn…quizás pero…-se fue acercando con cada palabra acorralándolo inconscientemente a una esquina de la habitación.-…considerando todo el estrés que representas para mi y que esto solo fue la gota que rebasó el vaso….me temo que ya no resistiré mas…-siseo tomándolo del mentón para verlo a los ojos.

No negaría que una parte de si se sintió poderoso al ver el temor en aquellos orbes azules tan similares a los suyos propios.

_uhn….bonitos ojos…-se burló con una sonrisa socarrona, irritando y descolocando al menor.

_q-que?! Suéltame! Idiota!-trata de soltarse con un manotazo, pero solo logra que Freddy lo tome de dicha muñeca volteándolo para quedar con la retaguardia expuesta e inmovilizado con solo una mano contra la pared.

Tuvo miedo.

_q-que planeas…?! Suéltame!-exigió ya sin molestarse en ocultar su desesperación e incomodidad. No le gustaba hacia donde comenzaba a ir la cosa.

Pero el viejo vocalista no parecía escucharlo, parecía más interesado en observar con atención la muy provocativa posición en la que estaban….pensándolo bien, que era lo que había pensado originalmente hacer…? Comenzaba a olvidarlo….

_te ves bien así…-murmuro con la mirada perdida en su trasero.

_q-que?!-chillo aterrado-no juegues…! Ah!

No le dejo terminar, comenzando a acariciar su espalda baja hasta donde esta perdía su nombre, asustándolo más e incluso provocándole un fuerte sonrojo.

Que demonios planeaba Freddy?! Por qué lo tocaba así….? P-por que…..comenzaba a sentir que….n-no era tan malo….?!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiéndose los labios. Las manos del mayor no eran lentas ni inexpertas, sabían perfectamente como tocar….donde tocar y cuan suave hacerlo….

El oso mayor por otra parte parecía muy entretenido y ocupado recorriendo el vientre bajo y entrepierna de su versión Toy. No perdía la vista de sus reacciones, de las caras que hacía y los sonidos que comenzaban a escapar de sus labios.

Eso comenzaba a emocionarlo…la piel del joven osito era suave y sensible….ante el mínimo roce suaves jadeos amenazaban con escapar de sus labios.

Quería más….mucho más….

Acerco sus labios al cuello de su "victima", causándole escalofríos extrañamente placenteros. No solo se sentía bien, también tenían sabor delicioso al probarlo.

_nmh…..hueles bien….-halago sin darse cuenta.

Para el menor, sus palabras solo lograban confundirlo más y erizar su piel. Por qué hacía esto…? P-porque era tan cruel...?

Porque al final si pensaba eso….le estaba gustando tanto….?

Deja de pensarlo demasiado cuando unos deliciosos mordiscos se entretienen en su cuello y Freddy termina de inmovilizarlo para continuar su "castigo" más cómodos…

Cualquiera dejaría de pensar si tuviera unas traviesas manos dentro de sus pantalones, no?

Sería una larga noche….

 **+++++Días después+++++++**

El viejo Fazbear frunció el ceño. Su precioso sombrero no estaba por ningún lado y todos sabían que tocarlo sin su permiso lo enfurecía.

Miro a sus amigos, molesto y esperando que alguno confesara, pero solo Foxy fue capaz de darle una explicación.

_vi a tu versión afeminada rondar por aquí en la mañana capitán, quizás él sepa…-comento encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando el hecho de que su "jefe" sonrió divertido con la situación.

_con que el enano, no?...

Rápidamente fue a Parst and Service, encontrándose gratamente con el chico de nuevo, quien sonreía traviesamente mientras jugueteaba con el dichoso sombrero en su mano.

Está por demás mencionar que traía la camisa desabotonada y movía las piernas sugestivamente sentado sobre una meza.

Freddy ahogo unas miles de imágenes no muy sanas en su cabeza.

_...me robaste eso cierto?-sonrió de lado cruzando los brazos-mal…muy mal, robar es muy malo, sabes?

Frederick se mordió los labios sin ocultar que quizás estaba pensando cualquier otra cosa en lugar de prestarle 100% su atención al old, removiéndose un poco.

_si…soy malo…un chico muy malo…-se lleva el sombrerito cerca de sus labios mordiéndolo discretamente-…me castigas un rato?

El mayor no lo dudó ni un instante colocando el seguro en la puerta antes de abalanzarse contra el osito.

Si…si del odio al amor solo los separa una fina línea…..el castigo y el placer igual? Porque con ellos al parecer si…

 **Notas finales: holi! Les gusto? Ewe sho sé que zy e.e y que incluso desearon mas hard, pero no se pudo xD**

 **Freddycest hecho y vamos por lo que sigue!**

 **Muchos ponen a Frederick de seme, pero no se…a ningún toy varon puedo llegar a imaginar seme….(excepto Mangle, hombre o mujer, es una violadora experta a mis ojos ewe tiene tentáculos w )**

 **Como sea…review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, son de Scott Cawton.**

 **Pareja: Fredbear x Springbonnie**

 **Resumen: desde el principio, supieron que fueron hechos el uno para el otro y ni 30 años fueron capaces de cambiar aquello.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, animatronics versión pole bear y momentos cute o3o Springbonnie versión hombre.**

 **Valentine Days**

 **Cap. 15: A la medida.**

Desde el momento en que lo vio, algo inicio las chispas entre ambos aunque jamás supiera explicar del todo que fue exactamente. Quizás sus bonitos e inocentes ojos, su sonrisa llena de dulzura, su voz chillona e infantil o su característica forma de sacar lo mejor de él. Quien sabe, quizás en realidad fue todo eso y más.

Recordaba todo, el día en que se conocieron cuando los encendieron por primera vez, su primer acto juntos, cuando el conejito había necesitado su apoyo por temor a hacerlo mal y asustar a los niños, sus años creando sonrisas.

_lo viste! Lo viste? A todos les gusto! Estaban muy felices Fred!

_si, lo vi…yo estaba allí recuerdas? Siempre estaré allí…contigo…

….y también recordaba lo malo, como cuando ocurrió el primer incidente con el traje de resortes, lo mucho que Springbonnie se culpaba por ello, aquella mordida en el 83, todo el apoyo que su amado compañero le dio y por supuesto, su cruel separación durante esos largos años.

El tiempo después de ello paso lento a sus ojos, más aun cuando Fredbear Family Dinner cerro y otra pizzería abrió en su lugar, de allí todo se volvió más oscuro…un sujeto extraño vestido de morado (como siempre habían sido los guardias a su parecer) lo había separado de su traje dejándolo apenas como un endoesqueleto, unos gritos infantiles en el local por algunas noches, la llegada de los nuevos modelos toys que junto a los otros, significo su definitivo desplazamiento, la llegada de la policía al local y nuevamente el rumor de otro posible cierre de aquella pizzería que se volvió realidad cuando una nueva mordida se llevó a cabo, con un pobre guardia ahora como víctima…

Otra vez quedaron solos….y aun cuando ahora parecía tener más libertad para seguir buscando (porque todas las noches lo hacía en realidad) no fue capaz de hallar a su amado conejito en mucho tiempo…fue entonces cuando otra vez mas años pasaron y volvieron a abrir el local, ahora con menos presupuesto y usando a los viejos animatronicos.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho a su parecer. Dio por perdido completamente a su traje, aunque podría jurar que lo veía moverse y aparecer por la pizzería reiteradas ocasiones, pero en lo personal había decidido mejor mantenerse lejos de él…de todos los olds especialmente. No sabía ni entendía del todo que les paso o por qué, pero los sentía diferentes…desde el 87 había sido así…desde que Puppet apareció realmente…..

No presto mucha atención a ese hecho y siguió su búsqueda y vida vacía (si podía llamarlo así) ya casi sin esperanzas pero….entonces sucedió….

Todo fue tan rápido….el cambio de local, la nueva guardia….la nueva relación entre todos y entonces…..la atracción del horror al fin llego para funcionar…

Se había mostrado muy esperanzado cuando se dio cuenta de todos los rumores que corrían…su amado…Springbonnie había sido encontrado!

Habría deseado verlo desde el principio, pero por alguna razón lo pospusieron un poco…"es lo mejor…" le habían repetido.

A pesar de sus ansias y aquella nueva y nostálgica sensación en sus circuitos, decidió hacer caso….de hecho aprovecharon toda esa esperaba para remodelar a todos, incluso a él.

Ya no lucia como aquel aterrador endoesqueleto, ahora lucia como un chico….bueno, un chico guapo con orejas de oso, como la guardia lo llego a halagar alguna vez.

Se parecía mucho Golden de hecho…solo que diferente…su ropa y ojos eran muy diferentes….tenia nuevamente el sombrero y moño violeta de antes, cabellos rubios con mechas de otros colores alegres, un traje similar al de sus congéneres osos, pero con tonos propios de sí mismo, entremezclados de purpura, celeste, amarillo y algunos estampados….jamás pensó que sería tan enloquecedor que le buscaran ropa…

Ya no sería solo un vocalista como antes….ahora sería algo así como el responsable de todo…como el original Fredbear tenía prioridad (Para jaqueca de Freddy y su versión toy), ayudaría en lo que pudiese, incluso de mesero y guía, además de ser vocalista si era necesario porque…para que negarlo? aún tenía el toque…

Estaba muy emocionado con todo el asunto, que el día en que finalmente volvió a verlo casi se desmaya de la impresión…

Springbonnie….versión humana….sin duda era algo placentero de ver….

De haber sido realmente humano, quizás y hasta babeado al verlo.

Sus ojos tiernos, expresión dulce y sonrisa sincera seguían allí, pero diferentes a la vez…tenía el cabello rubio y corto de una forma adorable, vestía similar a su terrorífica versión (entiéndase Springtrap) pero de manera más recatada, con todo y delantal. Aún conservaba su bajo, ya reparado y listo, para compartir el escenario juntos de nuevo.

Todo fuer hermoso, complicado y finalmente increíble. No fue fácil volver a como antes, había cientos de asperezas que limpiar, pero ahora eran libres de ser ellos mismos. No eran más las sombras de Golde Freddy o Springtrap, tampoco dependían del sentir de Jack o Vincent. Eran diferentes a ellos y por ello, tenía la libertad de amar y odiar.

Afortunadamente el tiempo y el destino ayudo a que cumplieran con la primera opción, como actualmente sucedía.

_que me miras Fred…? Tengo algo en la cara…? O-o me manche el uniforme de nuevo…?-pregunto finalmente el rubio al terminar de limpiar las mezas, con una mezcla de incomodidad y vergüenza. Había sentido la mirada de su actual pareja desde hacía rato, pero aun no descubría el porqué de aquello.

El oso sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza.

_No es eso…solo…-se pone de pie acercándose para abrazarlo de la cintura y robarle un beso, dejándolo tan rojo como un tomate por la sorpresa-….solo recordaba cómo me enamore de ti y toda nuestra historia…larga travesía, no?-sonrió jugueteando con sus orejas de conejo.

El menor sonrió y beso su mejilla.

_quizás…pero sabes? Al final no me arrepiento de nada…-murmura abrazando su pecho tiernamente-…fue doloroso esperar y dudar pero….finalmente estoy contigo y eso me hace muy feliz…

_lo se…también soy feliz y siempre estaremos juntos…esta vez sí lo cumpliré…-prometió volviendo a probar sus dulces y temblorosos labios, como si desde el principio hubieran sido hechos solo para ser besados por él.

Ya nada ni nadie los separa….habían nacido para amarse mutuamente y estar siempre juntos después de todo…siempre a la medida.

 **Notas finales: que tal quedo? Les gusto? Debo admitir que esta fue una de las primeras parejas que shippee(junto a Purplephone) y por ello es de mis preferidas y guarda gran lugar en mi kokoto TuT**

 **Ya de entrada spoileo que serán canon en Pizzas y locuras, su demás historia y dramas allí lo verán!**

 **Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas: nadie me pertenece aquí, excepto Jeffy :v ese uke es mi hijo y novio de Frizt! xD oh! Y Misa también es mía!**

 **Pareja: Frizt Smith x Jeffrey Parker (canon x occ) FriztJeff, Foxisa (Foxy x Misa) insinuación.**

 **Resumen: Frizt curioseando las fotos del cell de su amado, se pone celoso y crea fotos comprometedoras que pondrán en** **aprietos a Jeffy….nunca provoques a tu seme :v**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, locura y….lime que podría dejarte con ganitas (¿?) diseños de Frizt y Foxy de pole bear y de Jeffy y Misa de Amy-chan 56 (quedo muy guapo owo)**

 **Valentine Days.**

 **Cap. 16: Fotos.**

Con una sonrisa juguetona, el guardia de cabellos zanahoria miraba hacia la puerta del baño del departamento de su amado, esperando ansioso por verlo salir con una sola toallita….

Sin duda a sus ojos, había sido una deliciosa idea robarse sus mudas de roba cuando el menor había entrado a ducharse….claro que hubiese sido más fácil solo incitarlo en plena ducha, pero por respeto a la señora Parker, abuela y dueña de casa (ausente por aquella semana claro) no lo haría….por esa noche.

Suspiro hondo mirando hacia el techo. Las cosas con su amado Jeffrey habían ido de maravillas últimamente, su relación había llegado a un punto muy profundo y todo mejoraba cada día con el iracundo adolescente.

Ya no habían secretos o problemas, todo era genial….y precisamente por ello supuso que no estaría mal jugar con el teléfono de su novio…

No es que fuese celoso…no señor, de hecho no le importaba si es que el ojiceleste decidía revisar sus cosas, no había nada que ocultar. Además….tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún día quizás la foto de un lindo shota de su querido novio.

De solo pensarlo ya se sentía un pedófilo en potencia.

En fin, espantando cualquier erección psicológica reviso el álbum de fotos viejas en el celular, quedando algo confundido y…porque no? Celoso…

Misa….Misa Olson…la misma que trabajaba con él en la pizzería, la misma que los apoyo en todo, la misma que era la vecina casi acosadora de Jeffy.

Solo ella aparecía en aquellas fotos….MUY pegada a su amigo.

Respiro hondo varias veces. Debía calmarse, pensar frio. No era el fin del mundo, después de todo sabía que la chica era quizás lo más cercano a una "mejor amiga" en aquel poco simpático chico. Ella incluso había ofrecido al pobre a el desde el inicio, no? Entonces no había porque estar celoso…

Claro…porque estaría celoso gracias a una miserable foto de los días escolares de ese par donde salen abrazados y riendo…? Pero Misa salía con Foxy, cierto? Ella no le pondría el cuerno…no parecía asi….

"El jamás hizo eso conmigo!" pensó en chillidos.

Porque celarse cuando solo ella parecer ser el único otro ser humano que salen en las fotos de aquel celular…? Pero no, Misa prácticamente los obligó a comenzar a salir, forzó al destino e hizo posible el nacimiento de su amor, ella por poco y no los amarro con todo y afrodisíacos, su cara gritaba que ansiaba verlos juntos…ella no puede….

"N-ni siquiera le gusta tomarse fotos conmigo o darme su mano cuando salimos…." Volvió a pensar al borde del llanto.

Quien se pondría celoso si encontrara todo un maldito álbum lleno de fotos en el celular de su novio…..Y QUE EN NINGUNA SIQUIERA SALIERA NI MEDIO PELO SUYO?!

Pero…p-pero….Pero Misa es oficialmente pansexual, lo que significa que ella ve el atractivo en todo, incluso su noviecito lindo…(está por demás mencionar que él no sabía qué demonios significaba ser pansexual)

Frunció el ceño. El conocía a Misa demasiado. Y claro, que si eso fuese suficiente, sabría que ella más que separarlos, los espiaría en su luna de miel, pero como los celos a veces idiotizan a las personas, Frizt obvió aquel ínfimo detalle.

_Te castigare…-murmuro por lo bajo dejando el teléfono a un lado.

Justo en aquel instante, un furioso adolescente salía con apenas una toalla del baño mirándolo como quien deseaba estrangular a alguien.

_TU! IDIOTA! DONDE DEJASTE MI ROPA HENTAI DE MIERDA?!-grito hecho furia acercándose con obvias intenciones homicidas.

Lástima que olvido que a quien gritaba en ese momento era a un seme celoso y con ganas de hacerlo varias veces esa noche.

_q-que demonios….? Ahhh! Quítate! N-no toques! S-suéltame! Wahhh!-comenzó a chillar mientras su toalla pasaba a mejor vida bajo la sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa de Frizt.

Trago grueso. Aquello solo significaba una cosa….

_hare que grites, supliques, que tus piernas tiemblen y no camines en un mes entero…-prometió con voz ronca a su oído, besándolo con fiereza y dulzura antes de dejarlo responder algo.

Y claro…porque no? Dejando el audio encendido para el grupo de whattsap de los guardias de la pizzería…total Misa parecía ser la única que lo revisaba no?

Y quién sabe? Quizás alguna foto también…por si acaso….

 **++++++Pizzería/sala de guardias++++**

Una divertida guardia reía casi desangrándose por la nariz gracias a las fotos y grabaciones enviadas por su colega diurno al celular mientras consideraba que su pequeña travesura fue todo un éxito.

Es decir, vamos? A quien más se le ocurría mandarle y mandarle fotos viejas a su amigo con novio celoso para que pensara cualquier cosa y así le diera pruebas de que ella "no tenía oportunidad"

"con todo este material, adoro que me lo dejes en claro cabeza de calabaza…"pensó sonriendo de lado lascivamente mientras se descostillaba de la risa con el mensaje bajo todas las fotos en las que veía a un orgulloso Frizt al lado de un agotado y sonrojado Jeffy, besándolo, mordiéndolo y abrazándolo posesivamente junto a un mensaje que decía: _**esta guapo mi novio cierto? Pero es solo mío :D**_

La pelimorada rodo los ojos con una sonrisa. Se notaba que Frizt no se percató que el algún repleto de fotos de infancia era el de recibidos por whattsap, obvio resultado de una broma muy elaborada de aquella loca fujoshi.

"seguro Jeffy me lo agradecerá algún día…"

No muy lejos de ella, un sonriente zorrito se acercaba notando la felicidad marcada en el rostro de su amada, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar.

_por qué tan feliz polizonte? Te enviaron algo gracioso…?-curioseo a considerable distancia. Algo en su interior se lo advertía.

La mirada maliciosa y pervertida de Misa fue toda la advertencia que necesito para no querer preguntar más.

_algo así…? Quieres ver capitán?

_NO! M-mejor no…-rio nervioso en lo que ella solo rodaba los ojos acercándose para recostarse en su hombro como toda cómoda almohada y se colocaba sus auriculares. Esos audios sin duda no parecían aptos para todo público y ella los quería al máximo.

Foxy no era tan tonto para preguntar más o curiosear, por el bien de su salud mental aprendió que era mejor solo callar, abrazarla y esperar a que su hard yaoi surtiera efecto para recibir las atenciones correctas de Misa.

Y en cuanto al otro par…

Está por demás mencionar que Frizt cumplió su promesa y a mucha honra.

 **Notas finales: jajaja que tal quedo? A poco Misa no es una maquiavélica genio, eh? Ewe sho ze que quieren esos audios, lo sé!**

 **Como sea, continuemos con el amor! Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton xD**

 **Pareja: Shadow Bonnie (hombre) x ¿? (Adivinen e.e) Shadox Freddy x Carol (la cupcake de toy chica) solo cameo leve. Shadow Bonnie x Shadow Freddy? (really?)**

 **Advertencia: yaoi (quizás), momentos raros, Shadow Freddy bueno (XD), lolicon (cameo)**

 **Resumen: no sabía porque, pero desde aquel "incidente" comienza a creer que le gustan las "trompitas de elefante" que los melones. (e.e si malpensaron desde aquí, los felicito xD)**

 **Valentine Days**

 **Cap. 17: Trompitas y gustos?**

Fue una trampa, sin duda debía ser así. Lo habían engañado completamente y se enfadó mucho por ello pero…

No podía dejar de pensar en aquello…

Suspira renegando por lo bajo y mirando de reojo a Shadow. Para ese desgraciado todo debía ser muy fácil, tenía una novia (no estaba asegurado del todo, pero lo sospechaba). No como el, que aun ni estaba seguro de que demonios tenia ahora a su lado.

Uhn….de hecho, le sorprendía el simple hecho de que aun siguiera a su lado, en términos de relaciones.

No estaba del todo seguro de que sentía, aquella "persona" se había disfrazado para estar con él, convenciéndolo sin duda de que era una niña, sin embargo cuando llego el momento de la verdad obviamente no puedo ocultar la verdad, sin embargo…

"aun así tuvimos sexo…"pensó suspirando resignado. Lo admitía, al final lo que tenía entre sus piernas no le importó, la calentura fue mayor y aun así lo haciendo y…y le gusto. Bastante.

Increíble. Siempre pensó que solo le atraían las mujeres, jamás lo dudo pero ahora…ahora ya ni sabía qué demonios quería….

"pensándolo serio se podría decir que aún me gustan las chicas…es decir, su apariencia no es muy masculina que digamos…"pensó ladeando la cabeza.

El oso le miro de reojo notando lo mucho que parecía suspirar y suspirar, rodando los ojos. Él sabía lo que paso pero no había dicho nada, por lo que se atrevió a acercarse a preguntar, nada más porque ya toda esa situación lo estaba aburriendo.

_se puede saber qué te pasa…?-fingió profundo interés y preocupación, como todos los buenos amigos hacen.

El conejo oscuro de le miro molesto y sonrió de lado. Estaba de mal humor y ya había encontrado con quien desquitarse.

_oh! No es nada, es solo que…-se percató que realmente tenía toda su atención, por lo que vio que era un buen momento-….descubrí que si me gustan las trompas de los elefantes…-comento coquetamente y quedando a pocos instantes del otro.

El oso termino le miro inocentemente por 15 segundos aun sin captarlo del todo, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y retrocedió varios pasos sintiendo su piel erizarse.

QUE MIERDA HABIA SIDO ESO?!

_EHHHHHHHHH?! Q-que demonios quieres decir con eso?!-chillo tratando de no dejar notar su sonrojo ante el descaro del otro, quien contenía la risa.

_tu que crees viejo amigo…?-miro descaradamente al azabache, específicamente acierta parte de su anatomía, fingiendo coqueteo-…me gusta de la misma forma que sabemos te gusta la crema rosa ahora…

El mayor escondió su cintura para bajo sentados en una meza lejana (MUUUUY lejana del conejo) muy incómodo con su mirada, para luego mandar todo al diablo y largarse a pasos rápidos.

_VETE AL INFIERNO Y QUE TE COJAN ENTRE VARIOS!-grito desde el pasillo alejándose.

Mejor se iba a la cocina por "algo dulce" antes de que terminara matando a aquella molesta sombra.

Shadow Bonnie suspiro sintiéndose medianamente culpable. Quizás si se pasó esta vez, pero bueno, debía desquitar su frustración con alguien y el nominado fue su mejor amigo.

Ya después se lo compensaría.

Pero por ahora, mejor iba a hacerle una corta visita a aquel ser que actualmente dejaba en K.O. su corazón. Quizás así podría recordar que era lo que le gustaba de las "trompitas de elefante" ahora.

Sonrió de lado y apresuro sus pasos.

Ansiaba verlo y mucho en verdad.

 **+++++Extra++++++**

_oye…seguro te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupada la peli rosada masajeando los cabellos del azabache quien simplemente había llegado de la nada y la había abrazado ocultando su cara en su pecho molesto.

Necesitaba relajarse y borrar aquel escalofrío lo más rápido posible.

_...calla y continua lo tuyo, quieres….?-murmuro casi lamentándose y causándole gracia a su actual novia.

De hecho para ella esto era bastante bueno…que tanto podría "sobrepasarse" con su amado osito oscuro ahora que se veía "vulnerable".

Se relamió los labios de solo pensarlo. Lo bueno es que estaban solitos en la cocina ahora.

Todo sea por el bien de Shadow. Para algo era su "inocente" noviecita.

 **Notas finales: holi! Que tal quedo? Les gusto? Apuesto que muchos captaron lo de la trompita xDDD (no me culpen! Nació de la horrible censura-chan TwT)**

 **De seguro sospechan un poco sobre quien podría ser el "amor" de S. Bonnie, no? Son listos!**

 **Y aquí, troleando al oso sombra desde tiempo inmemorables, pero al menos su novia lo salvara (¿?) xD**

 **Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton.**

 **Pareja: Shadow Freddy x Carol (Cupcake de Toy Chica)**

 **Resumen: para su suerte, Shadow era todo lo que pudiese desear, misterioso, apuesto, único y quizás, demasiado ingenuo en algunos aspectos para su propio bien, pero para ella, esa inocencia no era más que uno de sus encantos más dulces.**

 **Valentines Days.**

 **Cap. 18: Dulce oscuridad.**

Fue amor a primera vista. Para ella eso era más que un hecho. Le gusto desde que lo vio. Siempre tan misterioso, caminando por los oscuros pasillos cuando creía que nadie más lo notaria, evitando a como diera lugar muchas veces las luces de las cámaras, como si temiera desaparecer por acto de ellas o algo similar.

Ella siempre lo observaba, aun antes de terminar oficialmente como Cupcake de Toy Chica. El parecía del tipo de ser oscuro y distante, pero en más de una ocasión lo había atrapado en aquellos momentos donde el aburrimiento y la incertidumbre lo superaban y buscaba algo que hacer o en todo caso, con quien hablar.

Así se habían conocido y su historia dio inicio.

Debía admitirlo, cualquier en su lugar tomaría mayores precauciones, quizás no ser tan amigable y abierta, pero si algo le había enseñado estar siempre cerca de la pareja más abierta de toda la pizzería (toy manglica) era que si deseaba algo, debía luchar por ello sin pena alguna.

Y el oscuro corazón de aquella sombra, era su mayor y único objetivo ahora.

En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, no?

Había sido paciente, buscando y esperando el momento oportuno para finalmente dar su primer encuentro. La conservación fluida y manteniendo toda confianza, la suficiente para captar la atención del oso.

Shadow era sin duda muy diferente a sus versiones originales, doradas y toy, era más confiado. Tenía un toque profundo y siniestro en su voz que podía cambiar de un segundo a otro por un tono lleno de ingenuidad y curiosidad.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo en la pizzería, no conocía el mundo de afuera, solo sombras de un establecimiento lleno de tragedia, odio y dolor. Ni siquiera era un hecho de que tuviera origen humano o no, el jamás quería hablar de ello.

Probablemente porque no existía una respuesta que dar o simplemente porque disfrutaba darse misterio a sí mismo. Quién sabe.

Sean cuales fueran los misterios de su corazón, ella se disponía a descubrirlos. Aun si tuviera que esperar mil años para el descanso de su propia alma, lo lograría con el fin de encontrarlo de nuevo incluso en otra vida y seguir juntos como ahora.

Ese era su único y dulce deseo, ahora que podría decir con total decisión que lo que sentía era amor.

El por su parte no daba señales de querer admitir lo mismo, sin embargo cuando la miraba siempre parecía sonreír más de lo que acostumbraba con los demás cercas. Una sonrisa arrogante. Burlona y curiosamente brillante.

Incluso si para él no era posible una vida real, viviría esa ilusión a su lado el tiempo necesario. Mientras ella si pudiera reconocer su existencia como algo más que solo una sombra que aterraba los pasillos, sería suficiente para no desvanecerse. Así funcionaba todo con él.

Siempre seria así, incluso el día en que sentía que inevitablemente la perdería, disfrutaría cuanto pudiera.

El la correspondía más de lo que sus labios admitirían, aun cuando después de todo aquello quizás ya no pudiese regresar a su origen sombrío para ser libre del dolor que sin duda perderla acarrearía pero…

Aun si el mundo lo olvidaba y despreciaba con los años, mientras al menos ella creyera en el sería suficiente. Prefería seguir disfrutando de algo que lo haría sufrir sin otra opción a perderse en el olvido eternamente.

Y si algún día tuvieran la dicha de reencontrarse en otra vida, no dudarían en disfrutarlo hasta nunca aburrirse de ello.

Cuando sucediera, ella le prometió que lo llevaría a un parque de diversiones. O algo así le había dicho, el ya no lo recordaba o prefería olvidarlo.

Ella tampoco enumeraba mucho lo que siempre murmuraba que lograrían hacer juntos algún día, presentía que en el momento en que sucediera, ella sabría qué hacer.

Pero por ahora, se divertiría por el presente. Como actualmente, que observaba a su novio distraído y planeaba una de sus divertidas charlas "informativas", a costillas de tomarle el pelo a la "inocente" sombra que siempre caía en sus manos.

Él pudo sentirlo. Aquella mirada coqueta que hacían dudar sus ideales de poder asustarla algún día. Solo por diversión claro.

Presintiendo que quizás se arrepentiría, sonrió con confianza en sí mismo y rompió el silencio.

_...ocurre algo…? No me has quitado la mirada desde hace rato…-comento como si nada recostado por una pared mientras ella esperaba sentada sobre la meza. Justo como cuando se conocieron.

La pelirrosaba contuvo una risilla infantil y movió sus pestañas en un falso intento de parecer nada.

_oh! No es nada, solo admiraba lo guapo que luces, ya te lo había dicho?

El azabache arqueo una ceja con cierta desconfianza. Su novia o no, siempre era bueno andarse con cuidado. Presentía que algo malo iba a pasarle, aunque no supiera del todo el porqué.

_estas segura….?-tanteo esperando alguna broma que lo descolocara en cualquier instante.

Ella simplemente sonrió como pensando que palabras usar, cuando al final soltó la bomba.

_Shadow….conoces el significado de la palabra "Yaoi"?-le dedico una mirada analizando cualquier posible mentira.

La sombra le miro sin entender del todo a que venía aquello, bajando torpemente la guardia y cayendo en la trampa, justo como la pastelillo había planeado.

_...no? a que te refieres con ello….?

Ella sonrió de manera que lo hizo arrepentirse de haber preguntado. Como siempre había caído y esta vez, no existía salvación.

Bueno…no era como si realmente aspirara a ello, no?

 **Notas finales: hola! Que tal quedo? Carol demasiado atrevida XD? Bueno, no olviden que pasa mucho tiempo con sus mamis (entiéndase Chicadele y Mangle, obviamente no es una santa :v) y Shadow, bueno, seamos honestos. Es una sombra, que puede saber del mundo más allá de la pizzería?**

 **Es oficial, tengo debilidad por las relaciones chico malo dominado por loli xD**

 **En fin, por cierto, no lo aclare antes porque lo olvide xD pero la razón por la cual Misa es oficialmente (canon) pansexual es porque ella ama (o amara e.e) a Foxy, un chico, sí, pero animatronic al fin y al cabo (o alma en pena posesionando animatronic, da igual) el punto es que realmente no es humano, además de que según wiki las personas oficialmente pansexuales aman a quien sea por cosas más allá del género, edad, o lo que sea, son abiertos a cualquier sexualidad o algo así xD (no lo confundan ni con bisexualidad o alguien abierto a las parafilias, eh? u.u eso es cosa aparte)**

 **Volviendo a la pareja, debo decir que me encanta! Shadow todo oscuro y Carol dulcemente picantona y algo malvada, perfecta para el! xD**

 **Bueno, finalmente aclarado esto comenzaremos con la recta final y terminare el especial n.n**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas: fnaf no es mío, todo de Scott!**

 **Pareja: Toy Manglica, Mangle (Margaret Fox) x Toy Chica/Chicadele (Crystal Isles)**

 **Resumen: Mangle no es ninguna tonta, sabe que su amada pollita es suya, solo suya. Que los demás vivan la ilusión de lo contrario nunca fue su culpa.**

 **Advertencias: yuri, diseños de pole bear, posible AU, locuras marca Mangle, etc.**

 **Valentine Days**

 **Cap. 19: Eres mía.**

Se relamió los labios mirando de pies a cabeza a la supuesta novia que iba entrando al altar. Hoy era la supuesta boda de su mejor amiga y secretamente amante, Crystal Isles junto a un ricachón aburrido, asqueroso e insípido que sus padres le habían impuesto. Realmente no entendía porque la rubia permitía aquello cuando obviamente no lo amaba.

Le daba igual. Crystal o Chicadele como infantilmente la apodaba desde niñas era suya. Siempre había sido así, que los demás fingieran no darse cuenta o vivan la ilusión de lo contrario no era culpa suya.

El sujeto, a sus ojos definitivamente debía sentirse muy afortunado por estar "obligado" a casarse con una belleza rubia como ella. De bella y suculenta figura, bien proporcionada, pechos muy jugosos y suaves, caderas bien torneadas, piernas largas y bronceadas, una cintura para morirse y sonrisa angelical, irónicamente ajena a la diablilla que realmente podría llegar a ser.

Sin duda era obvio por qué el idiota no quería romper el compromiso a pesar de saber que la rubia lo repudiaba. Nunca tendría tanta suerte en su vida de nuevo. Lástima que no contaba con la existencia de la albina para sus maquiavélicos planes.

Aquel frio e insípido hombre no merecía a una mujer como su pollita, no señor. Ella podría sentir claramente lo mucho que aquel ser asqueroso la repudiaba, seguramente porque era consciente de que ella era la causa de que su rubia "novia" no lo aceptaba.

Tenía razón, pero no acertó el motivo. Seguro él pensaba que simplemente era la típica amiga metiche que se ponía envidiosa porque su mejor amiga se casaba nada más. No era cierto, Mangle no sería la mejor amiga de Chicadele si no fuera capaz de aceptar su matrimonio. Claro que lo aceptaría…si fuera con ella!

Jah! El estúpido no sabía a quién desafiaba insistiendo con aquella farsa. Ella tenía sangre pirata por sus venas y se robaría aquella bella flor como tiempo atrás ya lo había logrado.

Ella era suya, siempre lo había sido y se lo demostraría. No importaba si sonaba egoísta o sucio, si aquella rubia voluptuosa vivía perdida entre sus travesuras y amoríos, siempre entregándole su corazón además de su cuerpo, no le importaba enfrentarse a un ejército.

Ella sería suya.

Acabaría con aquella farsa y recuperaría a su mujer a cualquier precio, ya todos se habían divertido demasiado y se cansó de prestar a su amada.

Por algo la había invitado, porque sabía que la ayudaría a escapar y serian finalmente felices.

Por ello Crystal no se sorprendió cuando en el instante en el cual el cura pregunto la típica "si alguien se opone…" que Mangle se pusiera de pie caminando rápidamente hacia ella, luciendo el bonito traje blanco digno de un novio.

_Yo lo hago! Me opongo a esta tontería!-respondió con tono alegre y feliz en lo que tomaba de la cintura a la rubia-cierto bebe? Debemos largarnos de una vez y disfrutar nuestra quíntuple luna de dulce y rica miel!-hablo sugerentemente y sonrió de lado, pasando de largo al "novio" que parecía en completo shock al igual que los padres de la rubia.

Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

_tu! Que rayos planeas….?!-chillo el sujeto siento detenido por una ojiazul que se quitaba el anillo y se lo tiraba justo en la cabeza sin pena alguna-que?! Crystal! No estarás realmente….?!

La traviesa pollita sonrió divertida abrazándose a su "princesa blanca" correspondiendo a los gestos sugerentes que se daban y miro con burla a sus padres y ex prometido. Se había cansado de siempre complacerlos y seguir sus deseos.

Sabía que la amaban y todo, pero ella era un alma libre y quería pasar el resto de sus días con Mangle, su amada Margaret Fox.

_lo siento a todos, fue muy divertido mientras duro pero…nah! Fue un asco! –mira a su ex prometido- sip! Te engañe! No! No te amo!-mira a sus padres-sip! Soy lesbiana y disfruto de mi amada Mangle desde que compartimos cuartos en el internado donde me mandaron años atrás! No es genial?

Nadie decía nada, perdidos entre el shock e incluso alguno, el asco. Pero a ellas no les importaba. Simplemente se fueron tomadas de las manos luego de un profundo y delicioso beso que casi mata al padre de un ataque al corazón y partieron a pasos rápidos de la iglesia aprovechando que nadie los regañaba aun ni los intentaba echar.

Que más les daba si nadie volvía a dirigirle la palabra o sus padres se asqueaban? Ahora nada de eso les preocupaba, total se tenían una a la otra.

Porque si, Chicadele era de Mangle, así como Mangle era de Chicadele. Siempre había sido así.

 **Notas finales: ya era hora del yuri, no? xD gomen, pero es que yo no soy quien manda, sino la Musa ;-;**

 **Como sea, aquí les dejo de los últimos, publico recién hoy porque ayer me enferme y no pude, pero hoy termina sin duda u.u**

 **Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott. Solo la locura es mía xD**

 **Pareja: Harem yaoi x Mike (¿?) (En resumen, Bonnie, Golden, Freddy y Foxy x Mike xD Chica y Cherry no, porque son peques para eso o3o)**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, locuras sin sentido :v etc.**

 **Resumen: Mike debe cuidar más lo que desea, no vaya ser que se haga realidad y después no pueda manejarlo :v**

 **Valentines Days.**

 **Cap. 20: Todos me aman?**

Había un dicho que decía con claramente: cuidado con lo que deseas y como siempre, Mike no fue capaz de entenderlo.

Y lo que era peor, ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

_Oh Mikey…..-escucho la voz cantarina de cierto zorro pelirrojo dándole escalofríos mientras evitaba perder la vista la cámara y cerraba la puerta con rapidez.

El sonido de algo fuerte chocando contra esta le regalo cierto grado de alivio.

_auch! Oye Mike! Que te hagas el difícil solo nos hace desearte más…!

"Maldito sean estos animatonicos del demonio!"Chillo mentalmente alejándose de la puerta como si esta pudiera ser fácilmente atravesada por aquel capitán pirata.

No sabía cómo o porque, pero desde hacía dos noches seguidas que esas hojalatas habían comenzado a acosarlo con…"otras intenciones" además de simplemente matarlo.

_chatarras sobre calentadas….-renegó maldiciendo su suerte en lo que Bonnie se asomaba por la ventana guiñándole un ojo y dibujando un corazón con sus dedos sobre el cristal, para luego cambiar a una sonrisa maliciosa con un gesto obsceno de "penetración".

No dudo en mandarlo al demonio con una "bonita" seña del dedo.

_Jodete conejo de mierda!

_no…eso es lo que más bien te queremos hacer a ti…-sonrió antes de desaparecerse de allí.

Se estremeció enfocándose mejor en las cámaras. Bueno, por lo menos no debía preocuparse por Chica ahora, últimamente no hacia apto de aparición.

"bueno…al menos eso es bueno…."pensó agotado mentalmente. Solo quería regresar a su dulce casita y olvidar todo ese asunto. Era la última vez que sustituía a los novatos.

Fue entonces cuando pego el grito al cielo cuando escucho unas risas que le resultaron familiares. MIERDA! Golden! Invoco al oso de mierda dorada!

Pego un grito nada masculino escondiéndose bajo su escritorio y rogando a cualquier dios existente que no lo hallaran.

El rubio oso por su parte solo soltó una risita buscándolo con la mirada y hablando con falsa inocencia.

_Mike! Mike, donde estás? Solo quiero jugar contigo!-hizo una especie de puchero al no encontrarlo y se desapareció, así como de la nada había aparecido.

El mayor suspiro aliviado y regreso a su asiento cuando la luz término de la nada, recordándole algo vital.

_NO! LA BATERIA!-grito revisando que nada funcionara y escuchando la estúpida y escalofriante melodía que indicaba la llegada de Freddy.

_demasiado tarde señor guardia, ya no hay escapatoria….-rio el oso en lo que Mike soltó un último grito de terror y paso lo inevitable.

Se desmayó.

Al poco rato Freddy corto sus risas para luego acercarse al igual que el resto que comenzaron a entrar en la oficina.

_oigan…no lo mataron o sí?-pregunto el conejito algo preocupado.

_n-no creo…a-aun respira, cierto?-tanteo el pirata nerviosamente en lo que ambos osos comenzaron a sudar frio.

_es tu culpa Freddy! Tu canción lo mato!

_oigan! N-no quise hacerlo! Lo juro!

_llamemos a Misa….-chillaron aterrados en lo que Chica negó con la cabeza decepcionada.

Eso les pasaba por seguir los consejos para "relaciones sanas entre hombres" de un cuaderno de Misa.

Pero ahora era la pregunta, como le explicaban a la pelimorada que habían "matado" a Mike en medio de una broma-para limar asperezas?

Claro, que solo al final de la noche se darían cuenta de que el guardia no habría muerto, pero si sufrido un trauma de por vida.

De verdad llegaron a desear lo contrario cuando este juro venganza junto con un hacha en mato y con claras intenciones de matarlos, violarlos y dios sabrá que más!

Pero que conste, todo sea por "limar asperezas y llevarse bien". O eso decía Misa.

 **Notas finales: ok, esto es de lo más raro que haya escrito, pero tenía que xD les gusto?**

 **Merezco review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott. Solo la locura es mía xD**

 **Pareja: Harem yaoi x Mike (¿?) (En resumen, Bonnie, Golden, Freddy y Foxy x Mike xD Chica y Cherry no, porque son peques para eso o3o)**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, locuras sin sentido :v etc.**

 **Resumen: Mike debe cuidar más lo que desea, no vaya ser que se haga realidad y después no pueda manejarlo :v**

 **Valentines Days.**

 **Cap. 20: Todos me aman?**

Había un dicho que decía con claramente: cuidado con lo que deseas y como siempre, Mike no fue capaz de entenderlo.

Y lo que era peor, ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

_Oh Mikey…..-escucho la voz cantarina de cierto zorro pelirrojo dándole escalofríos mientras evitaba perder la vista la cámara y cerraba la puerta con rapidez.

El sonido de algo fuerte chocando contra esta le regalo cierto grado de alivio.

_auch! Oye Mike! Que te hagas el difícil solo nos hace desearte más…!

"Maldito sean estos animatonicos del demonio!"Chillo mentalmente alejándose de la puerta como si esta pudiera ser fácilmente atravesada por aquel capitán pirata.

No sabía cómo o porque, pero desde hacía dos noches seguidas que esas hojalatas habían comenzado a acosarlo con…"otras intenciones" además de simplemente matarlo.

_chatarras sobre calentadas….-renegó maldiciendo su suerte en lo que Bonnie se asomaba por la ventana guiñándole un ojo y dibujando un corazón con sus dedos sobre el cristal, para luego cambiar a una sonrisa maliciosa con un gesto obsceno de "penetración".

No dudo en mandarlo al demonio con una "bonita" seña del dedo.

_Jodete conejo de mierda!

_no…eso es lo que más bien te queremos hacer a ti…-sonrió antes de desaparecerse de allí.

Se estremeció enfocándose mejor en las cámaras. Bueno, por lo menos no debía preocuparse por Chica ahora, últimamente no hacia apto de aparición.

"bueno…al menos eso es bueno…."pensó agotado mentalmente. Solo quería regresar a su dulce casita y olvidar todo ese asunto. Era la última vez que sustituía a los novatos.

Fue entonces cuando pego el grito al cielo cuando escucho unas risas que le resultaron familiares. MIERDA! Golden! Invoco al oso de mierda dorada!

Pego un grito nada masculino escondiéndose bajo su escritorio y rogando a cualquier dios existente que no lo hallaran.

El rubio oso por su parte solo soltó una risita buscándolo con la mirada y hablando con falsa inocencia.

_Mike! Mike, donde estás? Solo quiero jugar contigo!-hizo una especie de puchero al no encontrarlo y se desapareció, así como de la nada había aparecido.

El mayor suspiro aliviado y regreso a su asiento cuando la luz término de la nada, recordándole algo vital.

_NO! LA BATERIA!-grito revisando que nada funcionara y escuchando la estúpida y escalofriante melodía que indicaba la llegada de Freddy.

_demasiado tarde señor guardia, ya no hay escapatoria….-rio el oso en lo que Mike soltó un último grito de terror y paso lo inevitable.

Se desmayó.

Al poco rato Freddy corto sus risas para luego acercarse al igual que el resto que comenzaron a entrar en la oficina.

_oigan…no lo mataron o sí?-pregunto el conejito algo preocupado.

_n-no creo…a-aun respira, cierto?-tanteo el pirata nerviosamente en lo que ambos osos comenzaron a sudar frio.

_es tu culpa Freddy! Tu canción lo mato!

_oigan! N-no quise hacerlo! Lo juro!

_llamemos a Misa….-chillaron aterrados en lo que Chica negó con la cabeza decepcionada.

Eso les pasaba por seguir los consejos para "relaciones sanas entre hombres" de un cuaderno de Misa.

Pero ahora era la pregunta, como le explicaban a la pelimorada que habían "matado" a Mike en medio de una broma-para limar asperezas?

Claro, que solo al final de la noche se darían cuenta de que el guardia no habría muerto, pero si sufrido un trauma de por vida.

De verdad llegaron a desear lo contrario cuando este juro venganza junto con un hacha en mato y con claras intenciones de matarlos, violarlos y dios sabrá que más!

Pero que conste, todo sea por "limar asperezas y llevarse bien". O eso decía Misa.

 **Notas finales: ok, esto es de lo más raro que haya escrito, pero tenía que xD les gusto?**

 **Merezco review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas: fnaf no es mío. Solo hago esto por diversión!**

 **Pareja: Phone Dude (Alex) x Kevin Rodney (guardia de fnaf 3)**

 **Resumen: quiso evitarlo de todas formas, pero simplemente termino rindiéndose ante su adorado acosador. No tenía otra opción.**

 **Valentine Days.**

 **Cap. 22: Me haces falta.**

No lo había pensado. Simplemente no deseaba una relación. Todavía no se reponía del asunto de su hermana como para saber manejar una situación así pero….las cosas simplemente se habían dado.

Todo era culpa de Alex! Quien se creía para enamorarlo! Para acosarlo! Para….lograr que le fuera imposible pasar un día sin verlo….

Suspiro conteniendo un sonrojo despeinándose molesto consigo mismo. Esto era lo que se ganaba por dejarse llevar unas pocas veces por sus labios tan dominantes y masculinos…por no saber resistirse a sus caricias y palabras electrizantes.

Lo necesitaba, aunque solo fuera para molestar a su lado…ya ni escapar de Spring era tan divertido sin aquel idiota llamándolo en los peores momentos solo para preguntarle tonterías como "como estaba", "si había cenado" o "si aceptaba una noche en su cama".

Siempre lo maldecía y se negaba, pero ahora que ya no lo escuchaba…sentía su falta.

Se abrazó a si mismo contra el sillón ignorando las cámaras por un instante. Quería escuchar sus tonterías y sentirlo acosándolo, molestándolo como siempre!

Maldito sea Alex y su maldita gripe del demonio! Como se le ocurría enfermarse y encima un viernes!

Cerro los ojos imaginándolo acorralarlo como siempre en alguna esquina oscura, manoseándolo hasta que sus piernas temblaran y su voz se ahogara.

No importaba cuantas veces dijera que no, ese tonto lo ignoraba y las cosas subían de tono.

Suspiro mirando su teléfono y tanteando la oportunidad de llamarlo. Al menos una vez, quería oír su voz de nuevo aquella noche, como todas en las que pocas veces quedo solo y llamo a su "acosador" solo para sentir su voz erizar su oído entre alguna broma indecorosa y todo su malestar pasaba a segundo plano, ansiando ir al departamento del chico del teléfono y dejar que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Le hacía falta, lo amaba, ya no lo podía ocultar o negar. Era capaz de gritarlo incluso en un momento de desesperación en el cual simplemente abandona su puesto y sale corriendo rumbo a Alex, al menos para verlo un poco.

Era viernes y su cuerpo lo sabía y exigía. No importaba si lo descontaban de su salario o el mismo Springtrap se le quedara mirando raro al ver que su jumpscare no surtía el efecto inesperado en el fóbico de conejos.

Que más daba! Le hacía falta su acosador y se lo haría saber, a golpes si hacía falta!

_MALDITO SEAS ALEX! ESTA LO PAGARAS!-chillo como loco por las calles. Si! Le hacía falta y lo castigaría por ello, aunque al llegar a su casa, quizás lo olvidara por completo.

Había mejores cosas que hacer, el mismo Alex se lo haría saber una vez que lo tuviera en sus manos.

 **Notas finales: xD okey! Uke bipolar detec o3o jajajaja!**

 **Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott.**

 **Pareja: Fonnie, (Foxy x Bonnie)**

 **Resumen: sin duda alguna fue amor a primera vista, aquel bonito fututo enfermero debía ser suyo a como diera lugar. Que más daba una posible cachetada o si su novia le arrancaba los ojos, Bonnie cedería ante sus encantos y terminarían unidos por siempre. Por ese coctel que tenía en sus manos que así seria.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, AU, alcohol, momentos hots y mucho amor xD**

 **Valentine Days.**

 **Cap. 20: Propuesta indecente.**

Sonrió saboreando aquel coctel de piña en sus labios, imaginándose que saboreaba los labios de aquel hermoso conejito. Sus cabellos violetas, ojos carmín y delgada cadera sin duda le robaba el aliento a quien sea, especialmente si estabas en tu último año de medicina y conocías en una fiesta de ingreso al futuro enfermero que robaría sus fantasías.

Lo admitía, lo conocía de antes. Eran vecinos y algo cercano a amigos, le había gustado desde siempre, pero esta noche más que nunca ansió poder seducirlo para siempre.

Hermosamente vestido con unos pantalones ajustados y camisa que dejaba a la vista un poco más abajo del cuello, con el cabello atado en una coleta baja y una sonrisa dulce a sus compañeros. No resistía más.

Sonriendo de lado, el pelirrojo preparo otro coctel acercándose atrevidamente al menor. Que más daba si arruinaba su reputación de mujeriego oficialmente, total eran puras exageraciones. No había ido detrás de nadie desde que conoció a Bonnie (como se enteró que lo apodaban).

Es más, ni siquiera hizo caso a la mirada furiosa que recibió de las chicas que intentaron hablar con el pelimorado, cuando este término ignorándolas por voltear a saludarlo.

_que bien te ves…-halago sonrojándolo de golpe y ganándose una mirada casi molesta, quizás sospechando sus intenciones.

_gracias…muy raro de ti Foxy, que tramas…?-le miro sonriendo de lado, en lo que zorrito rio divertido. Nada se le escapaba al conejito, no?

_yo? Nada!-fingió inocencia tomándolo de la cintura en un intento de invitarlo a bailar-…vienes…?

El conejito rodo los ojos intentando apartarlo, pero sin éxito.

_debería golpearte sabes? Estas ebrio….?-tanteo mirando de pies a cabeza. Sin duda olía a alcohol, aunque sus ojos lucían lucidos.-ademas….creo que una chica me invito antes que tu….

No es que no le gustara el pelirrojo, era solo que no quería ceder tan rápido. Era más divertido jugar a seducir antes de terminar en la cama, cierto?

El de ojos dorados sonrió de lado y le robo un beso, ganándose un zafe. Bien merecido, pero sí que valió la pena.

_auch!...oye…buenas manos….me pregunto que más podrán hacer….?-bromeo aun con un chichón creciendo en su cabeza.

El menor frunció el ceño conteniendo el sonrojo. No había esperado el beso. Cuanto descaro podría tener aquel zorro con él?

_q-que no escuchas? Tengo una cita!

_uhn…yo ya te oí y déjame decirte, me importa un rábano todo eso, no importa quién sea chico o chica…-lo tomo del mentón estremeciéndolo deliciosamente-…sabemos que nos gustamos a pesar de lo que aparentamos todo este tiempo, así que…porque te resistes ahora?

El conejo desvió la mirada avergonzado. Tan obvio realmente había sido?

_no pienso ser tu diversión de una sola noche…-sentencio dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, un brazo fuerte lo sujeto de la cintura atrayendo mas su cuerpo al del pelirrojo, quien ronroneo a su oído, logrando que sus piernas temblaran gustosas y se mordiera los labios.

_descuida….no serás algo de una simple noche…-le aseguro con un tono extrañamente sincero a pesar del obvio estado de leve embriagues.-…estoy dispuesto a volverme adicto a ti por el resto de mis días…

Bonnie abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Acaso eso era una….?

_Foxy…y-yo…-no sabía cómo responder a aquello sin parecer un chiquillo. Como podría hacerle saber que eso era lo que más ansiaba sin verse como un tonto.

_shh…relájate un poco…-aconsejo dándole la copa-…esto te relajara…

_más bien, me emborracharás….-gruño mirándolo como quién atrapa a alguien con las manos en la masa.

_uhn…quizás, pero…oye, eso es lo que ambos queremos, no?-lo abrazo nuevamente besándolo lentamente para disfrutar de su sabor virgen todo lo que pudiera.

Esa noche solo sería el inicio de su tórrida, pasional y divertida historia de dos, apenas el baile terminara y los vidrios de su coche se empañaran en medio de una indecente propuesta con aroma a alcohol.

Que más daba si alguien más lo veía besándose o haciendo el amor en plena vía publica? Todo era mejor cuando la chispa del peligro los encendía, después de todo culpar al alcohol de sus locuras siempre era una opción.

Sin embargo, el amor que nacería con aquellas chispas de travesuras siempre seria el responsable silencioso de todo, desde el primer baile.

El primero de muchos.

 **Notas finales: oh! Con esto termino el especial! Verdad que quedo muy zukulento ewe? Sho se que si xD**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo misma lo hice owo! Feliz mes del amor a todos!**


End file.
